


Supreme Leader, Queen of the World

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alien Invasion, F/F, F/M, Mind Meld, Ruler of Earth, Smut, Space Threat, powers, space invaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Earth wasn't prepared for the invaders when they came. And they were even less prepared for what would ultimately save them all.WARNING:INCOMPLETE Some of this is fairly filled in, some of it is only the sketchiest of notes. It gets progressively less put together the further you go. Still a fun ride, IMO. Enjoy or not at your own risk!
Relationships: Ann Possible/Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible/Shego, Ron Stoppable/Yori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Supreme Leader, Queen of the World

Earth was not prepared in the least for the invasion. They studied us for years, and struck when we were at our most vulnerable. Within days, they had wiped out our top government officials in the ten most powerful countries in the world, and the rest quickly collapsed under the resulting turmoil. Within a month, they had ended all wars and began to set up their own cities within our own. Humanity was not enslaved, but it was corralled. The police forces and military forces were allowed to stay in place, but they answered to the invaders. Prisons, within a year, were half-empty. Those who were caught breaking the law were given a choice: to die or to take the white dust. Those who took the dust did not break the law again. They also did not speak. They lived peaceful, quiet, lives and worked at jobs where they were treated fairly and given food and a place to sleep. And that was all. It was more effective than threatening the populace with death. 

Communication with the invaders was difficult. The human tongue could not speak their language, and they could not speak the human tongue. Translators became those who could stand to wear the helmets the invaders produced and allow their mind to be invaded to share information without dying. In the end, their demands were simple. Live in peace. Prosper as you can. Continue to advance your sciences and technologies. Obey your laws and ours, and we shall prepare. 

What they were preparing for was never clear.

Those were the demands, though, and the world did not suffer under them. There was, however, one thing more. 

Two names were given, two whom the invaders seemed to believe were of some importance. In the end, the two were produced. After all, there was no one to stand against them and say no. 

Shego didn’t move as the bindings were released, her eyes and ears were still covered and for all she knew there might be allies out there waiting. There was also the choker to consider. If she moved wrong, it would tighten, and she would be unable to loosen it herself with her hands still locked together behind her back. Broken bones and blood loss she could survive, but a lack of air...

Someone removed the ear covers, and a familiar voice said, “Hold still, and I’ll remove the rest. If you make trouble, though, I’ll let them take you as is.”

Kimmie?

Carefully, Shego nodded.

“Good.”

The eye covers came off first, and then gag. 

“Hello, Princess,” she rasped through a dry mouth. “Got something to drink?”

“No, sorry.” Releasing the many restraints that keep her attached to her transport table. “I wasn’t allowed to carry anything in.”

“Where are we?”

“The Great Hive.”

“The fuck are we doing here?” Suddenly on high alert.

“They asked for us.” Kim doesn’t meet her eyes.

“...you fucking volunteered, didn’t you?”

“I came voluntarily, yes.”

“Why? What in your tiny heroic mind makes it seem a good idea to walk into the enemy's’ lair unarmed and of your own free will?”

“Because...I don’t know what else to do.” 

“...Princess?”

“They’ve eliminated crime, Shego.”

“They’ve killed thousands.” Hissed back.

“There’s no more hunger. There’s no more violence.”

“There’s also no free will!”

“Is being able to break the law really that important to you?”

“No, but being able to choose my own path and go my own way is.”

“I heard the white powder didn’t work on you.”

“No.” Sneering. “And I wasn’t given a choice. I would have chosen death first.”

“I know.” Looking down again. “Whatever they’ve asked us for, it has to do with the ‘preparation’.”

“The thing they can’t or won’t explain.”

“Translating is hard. Most don’t last six months. Those who do are sometimes left with only half a mind.”

“It’s bullshit. They are the  _ enemy _ .”

“Then it’s an enemy I can’t fight. Not and win. Not without costing too much, Shego. I can’t....fight this fight anymore.”

“What happened to you, Princess?”

“I watched too many good people die. Now, I’m just trying to keep the ones I have left alive.”

“Geez...”

Shego can’t stand, but Kim helps her get her legs under herself. The ex-thief looks around the oddly-shaped room for the first time.

“Where are we?”

“In the Great Hive, I told you.”

“Where in the Great Hive?”

“I’m not sure. This place is...disorienting.”

“I know.” Sneezing. “The damn powders.”

A few trips around, and Shego finally manages to stand on her own.

The doors open. Two of the taller, green-tinted ones are followed by a crew of mixed purples and yellows. 

“Just relax,” Kim said, grabbing Shego’s wrist before she could light up.

“Princess, I’m not just going to stand here and take whatever it is they want to do to us.”

“If they threaten us, then you do your thing. I didn’t come here to lie down and die. But can we at least find out what they want before we start killing people and getting killed ourselves?”

“Fine.” Yanking her hand back. “I need a few more minutes before I could properly light up anyways.”

“Thank you.”

The translator brought forward was a middle-aged man, and had the hollow-faced look of one who was near the end of his abilities wearing the helmet. It meant he would have the clearest connection, though.

“Kim Possible,” he said as he nodded wearily in greeting to the hero. “Miss Shego. I am Darien. I will be your translator for this interaction. The first thing that I am instructed to tell you is that what they wish to do must be voluntary.”

“So I can leave?” Shego asked, perking up.

“You can,” the man agreed with a slow nod. “After everything has been explained.”

“Guess what my choice is going to be.” Grinning.

“What is the second thing that you are asked to explain?”

“That if you agree, it could save our world.”

The machine looked half organic, the pod like something that could come from any tree or flower though grown to fit a human or perhaps one of the aliens inside. The tubes that came from it made no sense to Shego’s eyes, but working with mad scientists she was used to that. 

“So what you’re saying,” Kim clarified as she studied the device with a blank face, “Is that what they want is for me to climb in there and...something, you aren’t sure what, will happen. And when I come out, which they are certain of, I will be...different. But still me.”

“Yes, in so far as I have understood to the best of my ability and that of my colleagues,” the man replied softly. “We spent a month working between us to argue through the possible shades of meaning in their...words. What we are certain of is that they believe this to be important. Monumentally so. You and she were chosen, specifically, for this...thing. This is the only machine like this that they have. They are attempting to build another, but the process is...slow. I do not know why. And whatever it is that it will do to you, it is somehow...special.” Looking frustrated. “I cannot give you more detail than that. I am sorry.”

Kim tried to smile. “Please do not strain yourself on my account, Translator. I understand.”

“You’re going to do it, aren’t you?” Shego asked with a groan as Kim began to removed things from her pockets and place them on the table nearby. No metal could go into the pod, or it could have disastrous consequences. “Fuck, Princess, they said we could leave. So let’s go. This....this is too weird. Special? What’s that even supposed to mean?”

“The GJ was taken out in a single day,” Kim said softly as she removed studs from her ears and placed them with her watch and keys. “A. Single. Day. I watched Bonnie die as her ship went down. My father became a Translator to try and understand what they wanted. He made it six months, and died the day they removed the helmet. My Uncle tried to resist, used his Ranch as a base of resistance, and my cousin survived only because the enemy doesn’t believe in murdering children apparently.” She’s crying now, furious tears falling down her face. “And we still  _ don’t know what they want _ . So...so, if this is going to help, I’m going to do it, because I don’t know what else to do.” She didn’t turn around as she removed her belt and pants, setting them to the side with her shoes. The plain t-shirt she left on, but she did remove her bra and set it with the rest. Turning to face Shego in only her shirt, underwear and socks, she stared the villain down boldly. “I won’t beg,” she said softly, her tears now gone. “I won’t even ask. It’s got to be your decision, Shego, not mine. And if you decide not to, I’ll understand. Will it hurt?” The last part to the Translator.

“I don’t know.”

“How long will it take?”

“I don’t know that either. I am sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Nodding, she climbs into the pod. The invaders descend, and for a moment, Shego can’t see Kim through the bodies between them. The door closes, and hisses begin to come from the pod. Light glow softly, and the screen to one side flashes in unfamiliar symbols with a soft series of hums. The translator watches, blank faced.

“What’s happening?” Shego demanded.

“I don’t know.”

“Is she alright?”

“I...believe so.” He shrugs. “They aren’t speaking to me right now. My capacity is almost used up, and they are careful with what is left. They do not appear to be upset or panicked, though.” Turning to her. “Have you made your choice?”

“How long do I have?”

“Now.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Now. They want someone in that pod today. If you do not go, they will go to their second choice.”

“Who is that?”

“I cannot tell you. They have not given me the name.”

Shego swears, staring at the pods, mind racing. She didn’t ask you. She said she would understand. You can leave. Walk out the door. No one will know. No one will care. This isn’t cowardice, it’s practicality. This isn’t your fight or your business or your cause. Just  _ leave _ ...

“Shit,” she said as she rubbed both hands over her face. 

“You wish to leave, then?”

“Yes,” Shego replied as she moved to the table and began to drop things onto it. “But sometimes even I can’t justify being a selfish asshole.” She has less than Kim did, but pretty soon she’s also down to a shirt and underwear. Taking a deep breath, she steps into the pod. The door swung shut. She knew nothing more.

-090-

The dream was...a dream. Clearly not real, and yet so very real at the same time. Vivid. Complex. Rapidly growing and changing and...

Was it a dream? No, it had to be. That couldn’t-

A familiar place. No, not a place, a person. An...other?

She was real. Or was she?

A joining. Or..two. Or two within one. Three? But one of the three....they were countless with in. Stars. Lives? Flickering. In and out. Everywhere. Everything. And-

Words that were not words, soaking into her bones. Her bones. Bones were...what? Ah, the thing that is like the external structure but instead is internal for the strange, soft-fleshed creatures. Humans. They were called humans.  _ She _ was a human...wasn’t she?

The other was...

The story. A tapestry that went back a thousand generations or more. The collective whole. The weaving of lives. The-

The other was...

The purpose. The Preparation. The reason they came. The reason they strive. The reason they are not our enemy-

The other was...not an other.

A joining. Or...two. Countless others beyond. A...growth, that cannot be seen. Striving. Reaching. Fingertips of the mind barely brushing until-

_ Ahh _ .

Solidity. Anchored against buffeting waves. Forging together forwards. Towards...

What? 

Stars. Lives. Lives among the stars, or stars of lives?

The story, the weaving, the  _ purpose _ ...

Words that are not words, working themselves into the very core...

Sounds that have meaning, syllables that do not.

The other that was not.

Was not an other.

The words...

_ The door opened _ .  _ And beyond it there was light... _

-090-

Ann Possible all but ignored the Translator beside her. She no longer interacted with them more than she must, it hurt too much when the helmet was removed and they became a shell of themselves if she let herself grow attached. Silver now liberally laced her short, red hair and frown lines permanently engraved on her face. She watched the pods, watched the charts that proved to the best of their ability that her daughter was still alive. 

It had been ten years. 

Kim had not told them of her summons. Or of her decision to enter the pod. The information had come by way of the Translator who had seen her enter one, along with a woman Ann would have sworn incapable of being self-sacrificing enough to do so. Since then, she had stood guard over them. Every day. Her sons, now grown and well into their respective scientific fields, came to visit, as did some friends. She had left only for events that she had felt too important to miss. Ron’s wedding to Yori. Wade’s rise to lead the scientific community to the new translation helmets. The strain was still great, but fewer died. The twin’s graduation from college. The birth of Kimberly Ann Stoppable, Ron’s first born daughter, and the unveiling of the memorial to her husband for his contribution towards good relations with their invaders. All told, she had missed less than a month in the last decade. 

Her assistant passed by, his blue skin dark under his eyes. Dr. Drakken slept even less than she did. His volunteering had been a surprise, and his apparent competence even more so. When you stripped away the ego and the desperation to be recognized for the genius he was, he was actually quite brilliant if a little forgetful and rash. He had been, all things told, a faithful assistant these last ten years. 

“Dr. Possible.”

The older woman looked at the translator, but did not reply. She did not expect the words that came next.

“Soon. The pods will open soon.”

-090-

It was two o’clock in the morning, but Ron answered the phone after only the second ring.

“Mrs. Dr. P?”

Yori sat up beside him as the man in question began to dress hurriedly as he hung up the phone.

“Ron?” she asked as he grabbed a bag and began to throw some clothes into it. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s time,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “I have to be there.”

“I know you do.” Her heart twists. It’s been more than five years they’ve been wed now, and still...

“Be careful.”

“I will.” It’s a promise. “I’ll call you when I land. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ron.”

-090-

Monique met Wade in the elevator, both toting bags. Their apartments were close to their respective jobs, which also happened to be in the same high rise. Despite that, they rarely saw one another.

“You got the call?” he asked, looking down at her from his final growth of around 6 ft. He still wore his lab coat, and she couldn’t help noting that a bit of tailoring would make it much more flattering. Not that she was looking, she was far too busy with her own work.

“Yes,” she said when she realized her gaze had lingered a little too long. “You’re heading that way?”

“On the train tonight. You?”

“Same. Hopefully, it won’t be crowded.”

“Hopefully, we make it before the big event.”

“Do you know...?”

“No idea. About anything. I’ve done everything I could think of short of cutting into the damn thing, and it was made clear any damage to the pod would harm her as well.”

“Then, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Yeah. I guess we will.”

-090-

Ron met the twins at the airport as he got his bag from the carousel. Both were smiling, but it didn’t reach their eyes. Wade and Monique were waiting at the final checkpoint to enter the Great Hive. Each was issued their ID badges, and given instructions on where they could and could not go on the premises. Their translator looked only 16, and was a pretty blue-eyed blonde girl. Wade could barely look at her. He still took his inability to make the translators more effective and less dangerous personally. To him, any deaths were too many, and the cost to use them too high.

The five of them were met by Wendle and Wesley, whom they had met at the original conference when the friends and family of the pair had been informed. Both were dressed in their business clothes, and wore identical frowns. No one spoke as they walked into the room where the pods had been under constant supervision by human and invader alike for the last ten years. 

“You all made it,” Dr. Ann Possible said as her assistant, Dr. Drakken, entered from the other end with a third translator. “It should be less than a day.”

-090-

Kim could remember the door closing. The distinctively damp sound as something hard that was not metal sealed her inside. It seemed only moments had passed and it was opening again, the light searingly bright as though her eyes had been ages in the dark. Blinking, she coughed and wiped at her face as she realized for the first time that she was covered in a thick, sticky mucus of some kind. Leaden legs got her as far as the opening before they failed completely, and she pitched forwards into...

“Ron?” she asked, wondering what was wrong with her eyes as she tried to focus on the man who was holding her up. “What...?”

“Hey, KP,” he said, tears in his eyes. “How you feeling?”

“You have a goatee,” she said, touching his face. “And...your skin...”

“Don’t worry about that,” he said as he gently lifted her from the ground. “Does anything hurt?”

“...my head...” The pain creeps in, a dull ache that blurs her vision and makes her ears ring. “What...?”

“Kim?” Another face swam into view as warm hands touched her cheeks. She was on a bed? When had Ron...?

“Mom? What...?”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.”

“Your hair...”

“Just rest, we’ll catch you up on the rest later.”

“Where...” A nagging sense of something missing. “Where’s...she’s...” Spotting the other table. “Drakken? What’s he...?”

“He’s with Shego.”

“Shego.” Surprised. “She...?”

“You didn’t know?”

“I got in first. I thought she would leave.”

“From what we saw, she almost did.” Still hooking Kim up to various machines. “She may regret not going.”

“Why...?” Trying to sit up, her vision goes grey.

“Honey, lie back. Just rest, ok? We need to check you over, make sure everything is alright.”

“How did you even get here? It was...just a few minutes...” 

“Oh, honey....I wish that were true.”

Kim wanted to ask, but her eyes closed and everything was once more in dark.

-090-

It was the beeping that woke Shego in the half-light of the room. For a moment, she couldn’t recall who she was, let alone the where or the why. This was a hospital room, she had been brought here after stepping out of the fucking creepy pod-thing. Nurses had helped her bathe, her legs and arms weak and shaky like a sick child’s. She had been dressed and fed like that same sick child, and tucked into bed where, much to her despair, she had promptly fallen asleep. 

The weakness, though, seemed gone. She sat up slowly, careful of the various lines attached to her. She couldn’t tell if any were imbedded in the skin, and pulling out needles like that hurt like a bitch. The room didn’t swim or turn funny colors, and she noticed for the first time someone watching her in the near-dark.

“Wendle?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

“Hey, sis,” he said just as softly, leaning forwards in his seat. “How you feeling?”

“Less dead,” she replied, crossing her legs indian style under the blankets. There was a second bed beside hers. Kim? And on the other side of Kim... “Stoppable.”

“You know my name?” he replied in surprise.

“I’m not an idiot, just a jerk,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “So, how long?”

“Might be better to talk about that later,” Wendle replied carefully, looking at his feet. “Take it one thing at a time...”

“How long?” she said, and he cringed. It had been a long time since he’d heard that voice, but he knew what it meant.

“Ten years.”

Shego didn’t react, and Wendle cringed further. Her silences could be worse than her yelling. The yelling was loud and explosive, but it hurt less than what came after the silences.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, trying to fill the void and hopefully divert her somewhere else. “Thirsty? I can-”

“I saw you and Wesley,” she cut in softly. “But not the others. Where are they?”

“Mom and dad are at home,” he said as he played with his phone in his hands. “Dad’s...not well, so she stayed to take care of him. They’d love for you to visit, though-”

“Henry and Merrick?”

“...they passed away.”

“How?”

“Trying to fight the invaders.”

Silence once more filled the room. 

Ron was surprised to find himself pinned to his seat by an emerald green stare. “Why aren’t you dead from rebelling?” she asked, voice quiet.

“Kim left us a note, explaining where she was going and how it was her choice,” he said, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “And then the Translators showed us the footage of her entering the pod and explained what it meant. I trust her. She’s always known the right thing to do. So...we waited.”

“Was it worth it?”

“I wish I knew.”

“...me too.”

“Gotta be honest,” Wendle said as he looked up, sensing the danger had passed. “We didn’t believe them until we saw the footage. You doing something selfless seemed...impossible.” Lowering his voice. “Didn’t know all it would take for you to be a hero again was to get a girl involved. You’d thinking helping your family would have been enough.”

“Wendle...” Warning.

“Why’d you do it, then?” A bitter demand.

“...she was talking about her family,” Shego said, staring at her hands. “And her friends. Everyone who had died. She was willing to risk anything in the hope of preventing even one more death, and perhaps proving those who had died hadn’t done so in vain.” Shaking her head. “Which was mad. Insane. Ridiculous.” Shrugging. “But, I’m also basically unkillable. So, I figured, even if she died, if I made it through...maybe there would be something I could do on the other side that would help after all.” Clearing her throat. “I also hoped it would keep Mego and Hego from doing something stupid. Obviously that failed...”

“Yeah, it did.” Shego’s face tightens, but Wendle doesn’t look away this time. “So, you’re on the other side. What are you going to do about it?”

“Figure out what the hell they did to me first.”

“Well, for that you might need a Doctor. I’ll go find who’s still awake.” He gets up and leaves.

Shego glances at Ron, who’s staring awkwardly at the ceiling. She sees his ring, and snorts.

“What?”

“Really? Been wearing a promise ring all these years for Kimmie?”

“No.” His face is dead serious. “I got married.”

“...oh.” She glances down at Kim, then back up at him. “How long?”

“Just over five years.”

“How long did you wait?”

“Two. That’s when a translator was finally able to understand part of what the invaders were trying to say. That it would be ‘many turns of the sun’ before you emerged from the pods. That’s when I decided I couldn’t wait any longer. Not for...that.”

“She’ll probably understand.”

“Yeah, she probably will.” Sadly. “I don’t know that that makes it any better.” Rubbing at his eyes. “Please don’t tell her. I want to have that conversation myself.”

“I won’t.” Awkwardly. “Congratulations, I guess. That’s what people usually say, right?”

“Yeah.” Strained smile. “Usually. Thanks.”

Dr. Ann Possible came in, glanced at the still sleeping Kim, and then up at Shego. 

“How do you feel?” she asked, purely professional.

“Like normal,” Shego replied.

“Well, let’s check you over and see what that means.”

Shego’s mind wandered as she allowed the doctor to go through her routine. Ten years. Damn. She didn’t feel ten years older, but she could see it in Wendle’s face as he watched her from the other side of the room. He’d been a teenager when she’d gone into that pod. A man now looked back at her with those red brown eyes, a man who was bitter and not entirely certain he was happy she was still alive. To be fair, right now she wasn’t either. She didn’t feel ten years older. Shouldn’t she, though? Maybe it would hit later. She bet that was going to hurt. Ten damn years...

“ _ Ten years?!” _

The gasp from the opposite bed was enough to jerk Shego out of her thoughts.

Kim’s mom dropped what she was doing and went around to her daughter’s bed, Ron jumping back to make room as she helped the shocked redhead sit up slowly.

“Kim,” she said as she searched her daughter’s face. “How are you feeling? Can you look at me, sweetie?”

“Mom, has it really been ten years?” the young woman demanded, rubbing at her forehead pensively.

“...yes, it has,” Dr. Possible confirmed gently. “But that’s not what’s most important, Kim. We need to make sure you’re alright, first...”

“Ron,” Kim said as she looked up and glanced around. “I saw Ron, where...” She caught sight of him, of his face, and tears sprang to her eyes. “Ron. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he said as he stepped up beside her mother. “But...let’s just get you better first, alright? We can...hash out the rest when that’s done.”

At least, Shego thought, he didn’t decide to dump the marriage news straight in her lap.

“You’re...what?” Her eyes went to his hand, then up to his face. “Ron...married...? To...who?”

“Uh...” He glanced down at Dr. Possible, who’s mouth was falling open. “Kim, how do you...”

“Someone said it,” Kim cut in sharply as Shego felt her stomach turn to ice. No. No no no no.... “I heard it. I know I did.”

“We...thought you were asleep...”

“I’m not asleep, I’m sitting up talking to you right now. Aren’t I?” Looking worried. “This is...real, right?”

Only one way to be sure. Shego filled her mind with pink elephants. It was a trick she had learned when she realized mind-readers were actually a thing.

“This can’t be real,” she heard Kim say. “There’s pink elephants. I don’t...what...

“Fuck, no,” Shego said as she began to pop sensors and leads off her arms and chest. With a wince, she realized the one on the back of her hand had been an IV. Shit, that was going to sting for ages. Oh well. “This is not what I signed up for,” she said as everyone else stared at her in shock. “Goodbye.”

“Wait, Shego?” Kim said she realized who was in the second bed for the first time. “You...stayed? I thought...”

“Bye, Princess.”

“Wait! You-”

The door shutting cut off the rest.

-090-

“Fuck.”

“You keep saying that,” Kim said across from her, sitting on the bed she had laid on before. They were both dressed now in what amounted to scrubs, borrowed from the hospital as neither had anything else to wear. Shego had only made it four or five steps when she’d seen the others, sitting along the hallway in various states of exhaustion and anxiety. It was the hope in their faces that had made her turn around and go back inside. She’d leave when they weren’t around to disappoint, she didn’t think she could take it right now. Marching back in the room, she’d demanded clothes and food and for everyone to leave them alone while they sorted this out. To her surprise, she had been obeyed. 

“I don’t know what else to say,” Shego replied, arms crossed and staring resolutely at the opposite wall. 

“Please don’t,” Kim said, and her companion shifted uncomfortably.

“Please don’t what,” the ex-villain ground through clenched teeth.

“Leave. You’re thinking about it again.”

“Stop that.” Snarled.

“I can’t.” Calm.

“Fuck.”

“Why did you get in the pod, Shego?” 

_ Because I couldn’t leave you to face whatever was going to happen alone.  _ The thought came before Shego could stop it, and she could tell by the younger woman’s face it had been heard. 

“You actually care what happens to me?” Surprised.

Pink Elephants. Fucking pink elephants. Pink fucking elephants. Pink elephants fucking. PINK ELEPHANTS.

“Stop it, you’re going to give me a headache. Or a complex. Some of those were particularly disturbing.”

“Then stop asking me questions I don’t want to answer.”

“Not wanting to answer is in itself an answer.”  _ Because if you didn’t care, you wouldn’t mind telling me to my face. You never did.  _

Shego winced. 

“It goes both ways.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rubbing her forehead.  _ Was that it? Is this what we gave up ten years for? _

“I don’t know.”

“Argh...!”

“There has to be more,” Kim said as she studied the older woman who was up pacing the floor. “For example...why am I worried someone is going to attack you?”

“What?” Startled. “I...didn’t  _ hear _ that.”

“That’s strange, because it’s been in the back of my mind since you walked out of the room. It’s why Ron and my mom were holding me down, I tried to follow you. I was about to panic just with you out of my sight. Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Were you panicked about me?”

“No, I was pissed as hell. There was no room for panic.”

“Think about me leaving, then. Walking out the door and not coming back. Ever. At all.”

“Princess, I...”

“Just try. Please.” It was something about the eyes that made her try. Shego did. 

When she woke up, there was blood on her face. 

“Fuck,” Kim was saying, and she was on the floor...she was on the floor? What....

“What happened?” her mother demanded as she gently pushed Shego to lay back on the cold tiles. “Lie still, you may be hurt.”

“Hurting, yes, but not hurt,” Shego retorted, pushing the woman aside and sitting up anyways. “I’m fine.”

For some reason, the doctor didn’t argue. Instead, she steadied the green woman and put a few tissues in her hand. “Hold that to your nose. Kim, what happened?”

“She keeled over,” the hero babbled in a near panic. “Just...out, cold. I tried to grab her-”

“I know, your yell is what brought us running,” her mother cut in gently. “She’s fine, I think. You get back up on your bed. We’ll get Shego on hers in a minute. Ok.”

“...yeah, ok.”

Shego could feel it more than hear it, the panic growing in Kim’s voice despite her words. 

“I’m fine, Princess,” she heard herself say as she forced herself to her feet. Something she would have sworn was impossible, but seemed of the utmost importance right that second. “It’s just blood. And blood is easy.” She switched the bloody wad to her other hand and flared her glow for a moment over her face. The blood dried to ash in an instant, and the bleeding itself stopped. “See? All better?”

The effect was immediate. Kim’s shoulder’s relaxed, the panic subsided. And meeting Shego’s eyes, the saw the realization in Kim’s as much as her own. 

_ The fuck did they do to us, Kim. _

“You don’t ever use my name.”

Dr. Possible blinked, confused. “Kim, what are you...?”

“Can you give us a few more minutes?” Shego interrupted, unable to handle the stares as eyes shifted between herself and the red-headed hero. 

The doctor froze as though her mind were at war with her body, and Shego frowned. 

“Dr. Possible,” she said slowly and carefully but with resolve. “Leave the room.” Out of respect to Kim, she added, “Please.”

The older woman obeyed, face pale. As soon as her feet crossed the threshold Shego said, “Stop. Turn around.” She did. “Why are you obeying my every word?”

“ _ I don’t know _ .”

The words were very nearly a wail.

“Mom?”

“Wendle,” Shego snapped, “Formation five. Go!”

The man didn’t even hesitate. He activated his glow, and six copies of himself appeared and formed into a pyramid. After the fact he paused, confusion clear on his face. “What...?”

“Stoppable, dance like a ballerina.”

Ron found himself on his tiptoes, twirling gently. He had always made a good ballerina.

“Shego, stop!”

The words weren’t a command, but a plea. 

The green villainess turned, eyes boring into Kim’s as she pointed at the still gently rotating Ron. “ _ What did they do to us?!” _

“I don’t know,” Kim said as she stood, putting a hand on Shego’s shoulder. “But we could always go ask them.”

-090-

No one stopped them at the checkpoint. Everyone else, though, was forced to wait. Kim motioned that it was fine, and followed the stalking Shego down the winding path to the Great Hive at the center of the complex. 

They were met on the steps by a Translator. “They are waiting for you,” he said as he lead the way into a room neither had seen before. 

It was a large chamber, with one table at the center and others around the edges. It was filled, currently, with the invaders, split evenly into two groups of around 12 and speaking among themselves. 

_ You have come to us, kindred,  _ one of them said, as they approached Shego with appendages spread wide.  _ This is good. _

“I can understand you,” Shego said, shock making her pale. “I can  _ hear _ you...”

“With your mind,” the Translator said when the invader looked to him. “Think it. You can speak it aloud at the same time if it helps, but you must use your mind to reach them.”

“Oh.” Shego paused, and feeling foolish, thought,  _ Hello? _

_ Very good, _ the one who had approached immediately replied with obvious pleasure.  _ The link is strong, and you learn quickly. There may yet be time. _

_ Time?  _ Shego replied, stepping as they motioned for her to follow. The twisting of the limb’s meaning apparent though she was also aware that it simply would have looked odd before.  _ Time for what? _

_ To save both our people and yours. _

_ No, kindred, _ another said as Kim tried to follow.  _ The talk of the Governors is not for us. _ The word ‘Governor’ echoed with multiple meanings behind the thought. Ruler. Leader. One who goes before. One who walks alone, but is not alone. _ They will consult with us when the talk is done.  _ Us had multiple meanings as well. The..tacticians. Generals. Body guards. Advisors. Balances. The...Others.

Kim began to protest.  _ But... _

_ She is safe here.  _ He was amused, she could sense it. He was not quite right though. He was not a she, and yet...  _ The anxiety will ease with time as well, you will see,  _ he said as he guided her among the second group. Like people speaking in a room, she could only ‘hear’ those close to her.

_ May I ask a question? _ She inquired, still glancing back from time to time at Shego who had gone still at a table.

_ You may. We will answer if we can. _

_ This...thing. Where we can speak. Is that why we were asked for? To be able to speak with you without the translator? _

_ It is one reason, yes _ , he confirmed gently.  _ There are others. You have...gifts. We...expanded those that we could. _

_ I think we discovered some of those already. _ Somehow, though not precisely certain how, she conveyed the others obeying Shego’s commands.

_ She has Command. That is a good gift. There will be more, but...it is hard to say what the changes will truly be. If we put children in the pod, the process does not take nearly so long and is generally more pronounced. But we did not know what you would do if we put children inside. _

Kim realized with a start the layers within the layers behind each word. There will be more...gifts and thoughts and information she realized. Like how she knew the one speaking to her was a male that was not a male and yet not a female. A word came to mind, but it was a word she could not speak. Changes did not include physical on the outer self, only on the inner, and she understood by that that somehow her mind had been opened and expanded to allow for this communication. An adult’s mind resisted change, it was set in it’s ways. That’s why a child would be better. Quicker. They were more moldable, transmutable in their thoughts and ways, but...the invaders were afraid of war. A second word came to mind, and she struggled for a moment to put it in a context that could be conveyed to those she could not think to. 

_ Al’theal? _ She asked hesitantly.

_ It will suffice, _ her companion replied with what she now recognized as the equivalent of a broad smile. How had she not seen it before? It was clearly meant as a gesture of pleasure.  _ Though, for one of us to understand you you must speak in a very high pitch or tone. Almost to ‘sing’, as we have heard you call it. _

“Al’theal,” Kim said softly in the highest pitch she could comfortably manage. The one she spoke with mimicked the pitch and the beats, but not the syllables in return. 

_ We have made a fine start, sister, _ he told her, obviously pleased.  _ This is good. You must be careful, though. You have been given the Great Weaving, in it’s whole. It is generally a thing learned over much time. But time we do not have. Do not lose yourself in it’s windings and pathways, for you are very important to both us and to your Governor. _

_ Governor. You mean...Shego? _

_ Is that her title? _ The female pronoun was used with some doubt, and Kim wondered what it was that implied femininity among the...Al’theal. Information threatened to rise, and she shoved it aside for later. 

_ That is her name,  _ she answered, trying to convey the personalization.  _ As my name is Kim. _

_ There are names within your ‘name’. Kim. Kim-ber-ly Ann Pos-sible. A-gent Pos-si-ble. Kim-mie-cub, Prin-cess. Bub-ble-butt. Why is this? _

_ What is your name?  _ She replied, uncertain of how to explain.

It was an image and a feeling. One who stands firm in the face of a storm, with the smell of rain on the wind and no trace of fear. 

_ Oh. _ She shook her head, dazed.  _ That is...I don’t know how to translate that. _

_ The Translators have taken to referring to me as  _ Guardian of Stone,  _ likely due to my Queen’s sense of humor. _

_ How so? _

_ My name makes her think of a rock, sitting stubbornly in the rain. It amuses her, and for some reason a Translator some years back was about to understand that thought. Which is maddening when you consider how many others of much greater importance could not get through. Such is life. _ The subtle shifting of the body was a shrug, though without the layers of information in her mind she would have not have known it to be so.

_ Then take that name, Guardian of Stone. Among...my kind, a friend may call you ‘Stoney’ or ‘Rocky’, to play upon the words of your name. _

_ That is why you have names within your name. They are things you are called by others who are of importance to you. Verbalized only as you cannot share something...more. _

_ Yes. _

_ It must be very lonely to be trapped in your mind alone. _ The pity shocked her to her core.

_ We are not lonely. We know no other way to be. _ Defensive.

_ I did not mean offense, kindred. _ The gentleness again surprises her.  _ Do we truly seem such monsters to your kind? _

_ We do not know what to think. You came without warning. You killed our leaders. You took over and...stayed. You don’t enslave, but you don’t give freedom either. You simply...remain. It is very strange to us. _

_ I cannot explain that, kindred. That is a thing for Governors to discuss and explain. _ Kindred, Kim realized, did not mean a familial bond. It meant ‘one who fills a role like mine’, ‘one who is like me’ and ‘one who is trusted as I am trusted’. It meant an equal. She could not force them to do anything, they would not force her. They were...the same. Which was a mind-bending concept when you realized how the Al’theal towered over her.

_ Governors. They are your rulers then? _

_ They lead. For the good of all. _

_ How are they chosen? _

_ Chosen? _

_ Are they...born? _

_ They are born, yes, as all Al’theal are. _

_ How do they become Governor? _

_ They are chosen. _

_ Chosen how? _

_ They just are. If a governor is needed, one becomes governor. The right one. Without fail. It is the way it has always been. And when one rises, another becomes to be their other. Their balance on the scales of leadership. _

_ Are all the Governors female? _

_ Ah, I see now. The word in your tongue...  _ He paused, thinking, and she was shocked to realize she could pick up bits and pieces of it if she concentrated. He, once more, showed his pleasure.  _ You learn very quickly. This is good! Our interpretation of gender and it’s physical expressions are different. As are the words you use when describing leaders of specific genders. Would you prefer something else to refer to your Shego? Your Governor? _

_ My...Governor? _ Blinking in surprise.  _ You mean that...she...? _

_ Became governor, of the two of you. And you, her Balance.  _

-090-

Shego didn’t notice at first. She was too absorbed in what she was being shown. In the images in her mind and the information the Weaving brought with them. 

Death was coming. 

The Invaders were not the enemy. They were the last hope. Refugees from a destroyed world. Citizens without a home. Strangers in a strange land. They had chosen the earth in desperation, and considered their invasion regrettable and messy, but there had been no  _ time.  _

The conversion of ‘time’ was difficult. Their own sun had been a red giant, and it’s cycles had been measured differently to that of the Earth. But by the best guesses of their greatest minds, they had perhaps twenty years before the enemy managed to follow them across the stars. 

Twelves of those years had already passed. 

Their urgency and desperation was controlled, but Shego could sense it all the same. The Translators were the choke point. They had so much information to share, so much that may improve the lives of humans and help them, humans and invaders alike, all survive what was to come, only they could not  _ share it _ . Kim and Shego were the bridge. Words, information, understanding. It could flow both ways. Fill the gap. Heal the wounds. 

It was then that Shego realized Kim wasn’t standing beside her. She glanced up, and found the young woman across the room with the second group. Their eyes met, and in that moment she felt both the shock and acceptance that radiated from Kim’s searing gaze. 

_ What...? _

_ It is time for our Others to join us,  _ the one who had first drawn Shego into the group said, following her gaze.  _ We must discuss strategies and possibilities. Our kindred and their...kindred may have ideas we have not. There is no time to waste. _

Shego’s mind dissected the layers. Our kindred and their kindred. Shego was in the first group, Kim in the second. Not Humans and Invaders. Others and....she glanced about her. Leaders? Then why was she...?

Shego met Kim’s gaze again. 

_ Queen. _

“The  _ fuck _ ?” 

The room paused at the verbal exclamation. A sound from the Al’theal whispered among them, and Shego was vaguely aware of questions flowing to and from other pairings as Others, as they had been called, reached the sides of their...

“Queen,” Kim said out loud, her gaze unwavering. “Or,” she said, her smile growing wry, “Governor, if you prefer. But I think Queen suits you better.”

“That can’t be right,” Shego countered immediately. “I’m not-”

“That’s a lie,” Kim cut in blandly.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Sputtering.

“I didn’t need to.” Shrugging. 

“How can you be this calm?” Demanding.

“I think...I don’t have a choice.” Considering. “I think...being an Other or Balance changes how you see the world. We...protect our Queen. Support and advise them. Balance them, whatever that means. There is a threat coming, but now we have time. And a bridge between the Humans and the Al’Theal. There is hope. It isn’t my job to save the world anymore, just to take care of you so you can save the world.” Looking surprised. “It’s rather...freeing not to have that weight anymore.”

“Fuck me.”

“Was that a command or a general statement? Because I’m not sure that you’re sure.” Hesitating. “Or that I could tell you no.” Shego’s jaw dropped out, then snapped shut. “Pink elephants again. Could you try a brick wall instead? It’s less likely to give me nightmares.”

“Pink elephants are more effective,” Shego snapped, turning back to the table to hide her blush. “We’ll deal with...this later. What they’re trying to show us though is more important. This is bad, Kimmie. Really bad.”

“I know.” Kim steps up beside her.

Shego realizes the others have been waiting. Uncomfortably, she clasps her hands behind her back and glances down at Kim. “Uh...what do I do?”

Kim gives a ghost of a smile. “Be the Queen.”

Something about her steadiness takes away Shego’s nerves.

_ Ok, _ she said, somehow unthinkingly rejoining the general conversation that buzzed among the others.  _ Where do we start? _

-090-

“We should go in there,” Ron said for the fourth time. “Find out what’s taking so long.”

“We can’t,” Drakken replied, just as he had the three times before. “Unless you’ve come up with a way to block their laser guns.”

Again, everyone’s eyes turned to Wade who, as before, didn’t comment. 

“They have to come back, right?” That was new. All eyes turned to Monique, who was watching Dr. Possible. “Don’t they?” she added, when the doctor didn’t so much as flinch.

“It’s KP,” Wade said when the silence stretched too long. “We trusted her this far, I think we should continue to do so.”

No one said anything about Shego, including her brothers, which really made it all the worse. 

A phone rang. Wade answered it, walking a few steps away to be polite. A moment later he said, “Dr. Possible, it’s for you.”

Calmly, the older woman accepted the phone. “Dr. Possible speaking.” There was a long period of silence. Finally, she said, “Yes, sir.” And hung up.

Everyone stared. It was rude, and entirely unlike some of them, but the exhaustion from the tension and anxiety was getting the better of everyone. 

“The planes will begin landing in three hours,” she said as she passed the phone back with nod. “The world leaders of the humans will assemble in the old Senate Building on Capitol Hill. Kim and Shego are expected to be there to answer questions by tomorrow morning.”

“Did they know they’re basically back in Hive custody?” Jim asked, his twin brother frowning at his side.

“I don’t believe so, and didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell them,” Dr. Possible replied levelly, giving her son a warning look. “As it is...as it is, we still don’t know what’s going to happen. With any of it. What any of it means, or...”

“They’re coming.”

It was a procession. Kim and Shego stood at the center, both walking calmly and standing straighter somehow. The group surrounding them seemed to be divided down the middle. Describe the difference later between the Governors and the Balances. 

Everyone stands and watches them approach.

At the dividing line, one of the Queens motions for the guards to stand down, and they do. Kim motions to her mother, who steps forward hesitantly.

“Mom,” Kim said, a slight smile on her face. “This is...” One of the Invaders steps up beside her. “Ah...doctor is the word I will use, but it’s not the right term. We’ll have to sort that out later. Doctor Purple is the best translation I can give you for now. He’s watched you work these last ten years, and has been very impressed. He wants me to tell you that he believes they have several pieces of technology that could help further expand the medical field. If there is time, he has given me the information you would need to test his ideas and theories and I will translate them for you later.”

“Ah...thank you,” Dr. Possible replied, eyes moving between the creature and her daughter by turn. “Is there...something I should do or...”

Kim carefully wove her fingers together so her mother could see how it was done and extended them towards her. “Do this, and bow towards him. It...means a lot of things, but in this context he’ll understand you mean thanks.”

Dr. Possible awkwardly does so, and the creature bows in return. He then leaves.

“Wade,” Kim said, and her mother moved away as the brilliant scientist came forward. “Do you remember when we couldn’t believe how you survived the raid? And how certain parts of your equipment remained intact?”

“I am guessing by the fact that we’re discussing this openly that they did it on purpose?” the young man said, frowning at the thought. 

“Yes. You were one of the individuals they took great care not to kill or capture in the initial invasion. They left you just enough room to wiggle away each time, and specifically made sure you were on the team of scientists that got their hands on a Translator device. They believe that, with this,” she hands him an external computer hard drive, “you will be able to refine them even more. You will need help translating it, but I will do what I can.”

“I don’t like being manipulated.” Voice tight.

“I know. But they respect you, Wade. They...” She stops herself. “I will explain everything later. I promise. That which I can find the words for.”

“Alright.” He nods at the group, but does not weave his fingers together. Takes the portable hard drive and walks back across the divide. 

“The rest of you, they have things they want from you as well,” Kim said to everyone else. “But it will have to wait. How long until we’re expected to meet with the leaders?”

Ann Possible hesitates, then says, “Tomorrow morning. How did you...?”

“They anticipated it. It’s for the best, really.” Shrugging to herself. “A contingent of them will be meeting us there. With Shego and I to act as...Conduits, both sides will be able to communicate with relative ease for the first time.”

“Is that why they chose you?”

“It’s...complicated.” Kim smiled tightly. “We’ll try to explain when we can. Now isn’t the time.”

“Why isn’t Shego saying anything?” Drakken, worried.

“She’s acting as the ‘Listening’ conduit,” Kim explained as the she glanced at the older woman who still had yet to so much as move. “Everything we say aloud is being...funneled through her to everyone else here.”

“Really? Why is their language so difficult to translate?”

“Because it is half mental link, half vocalizations,” Kim replied promptly. “And much of it is as much feelings and...thoughts as...concrete things like words. And even the words that they use will have things ‘tagged’ to them or ‘layered beneath’...” Kim paused, glancing at Shego was smirking. “Yes, I know it’s not a good description. Thank you. I’d like to see you do better later on.” The smirk went away. “Two of them are going to come with us to wherever it is we’re staying tonight.They are meant as a...honor guard.”

“Honor guard?” Suspicious immediately.

“We have both been given...ranks within their society,” Kim explained carefully. “Very high ranks. We are, in fact, now of equal rank to their two highest positions with their...society.” Grimacing. “That isn’t quite right. But it’s the closest I’m going to get right now, without writing a thesis on it.”

“What ‘ranks’ are those...?” Dr. Possible, concerned.

“It might be better if...

“Kimberly Ann Possible  _ what rank _ ?”

Kim sighed. She gave a half-hearted salute. “General Kim Possible, acting as Personal Advisor and Bodyguard for Queen Shego, appointed ruler of the humans of Earth.” She had prefered Balance, but Shego had insisted. 

“Fuck me.” Even Ann Possible looks surprised, but it seems to sum up everyone’s feelings nicely.

Kim glanced at Shego, who wore an expression that clearly stated, ‘That’s what I said.’

Further talk was cut short as one of the Invaders began to speak in their winding, high-toned language. Kim and Shego both listened, then nodded.

“That was?” Ann Possible.

“A promise to see us tomorrow at the meeting,” Kim said as Shego rubbed at her head with a sigh. Noticing the redhead’s observation, she stopped and stood up straight again. 

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” 

As they speak they both turn and weave their fingers together, bowing. The entire contingent does so back. Then two, who are clearly armed, step away and frame the pair. 

“So, any plans for dinner?” Shego asked as she ran a hand through her still as yet uncombed hair. “I’m  _ starving _ .”

-090-

It was strange how... _ normal _ things felt once you got far enough away from the Great Hive. One could see the occasional Invader, walking calmly through the little pocket of space that always appeared around them, but for the most part it was the usual sea of humanity. It was Dr. Possible who suggested asking the Al’Theal guards to follow a little behind, and after a moment’s consultation the pair agreed. It would be best not to draw attention to Shego and Kim just yet. 

The restaurant wasn’t one Kim remembered, but she supposed she better get used to that. Ron was greeted at the front like a hero, and the entire group ushered to the back. It was a Hawaiian barbecue themed place, and the smells permeating it made stomachs growl and mouths salivate. 

“Hiki’ole,” Kim said as she read the sign over the door. “What’s it mean?”

“Impossible,” Ron replied as he waved the menus away. “Tell Valmer I’m here, and we don’t need those.”

“Yes, Chef Stoppable, right away.” The man leaves.

“Chef Stoppable, now?” Smirking a bit.

“This is one of my restaurants,” he explained, looking a bit embarrassed as he did so. “It opened a few years ago. Pretty popular with people who come as tourists to see the Hive.”

“And you named it ‘Impossible.’ What does Yori think?”

“How did you...?”

“I saw the back screen of your phone. Cute kids.”

“Thanks. And the name was Yori’s idea.” They’re interrupted by the Manager and the Chef. A big fuss is made over Ron, and he orders whatever the Chef thinks is best for the guests. He asks a few questions about allergies and preferences, and goes off to work his magic.

“He’s good,” Ron said as they were settled around a large table. “The recipes on the menu are mine, but he’s a solid chef and knows his stuff.”

“So,” Wade said drinks were poured and passed around the table. “Got a story to tell us?”

Kim glanced at Shego, who shrugged. Something more passed between them, and Kim said, “I’m not sure we know where to start.”

“I do,” Wendle cut in darkly. “Who thought it’d be a good idea to make you Queen?”

“Not me,” Shego said with a scowl. “Believe me, I would be happy to pass it to anyone at all if I were able.”

“You can’t?” Dr. Possible.

“No. Apparently it’s...it’s an ‘irreversible rank’.” Shaking her head. Catches Kim grin. “What?”

“That’s not a very good translation,” she said mildly.

“Ha de-fuckin’ ha.” Grumbling to herself. “There isn’t a short explanation that’s good, so we’ll go the long way around since Princess insists on being a brat. The Al’theal, the Invaders as they’re usually known-”

“Is that their name?” Wade, cutting in, taking notes.

“It’s the closest approximation I could come up with,” Kim replied quickly. “The actual translation of that word could fill a book in and of itself, but they’re willing to accept Al’Theal for now.”

“As I said, the Al’theal,” Shego went on, giving them both a dark look. “They...evolve, through their life. The evolutions can occur because of age or circumstance...any trigger imaginable, almost. Some evolutions are...side to side. A worker, for example, will evolve into a soldier if attacked and they survive. But if not attacked or forced not to drill or train for so long, and it will become a worker again. And it’s body will change to reflect that. If they remain as a ‘worker’ or a ‘soldier’ for a long time with a large group, one of them will eventually evolve to be a....’high ranked’, I guess you could say, soldier or worker. If enough of them have evolved to a ‘high ranked’ then eventually some will become ‘elite’. It is all about keeping a working command structure so that communication happens quickly and effectively.”

“Can you...’de-evolve’?”

“No, that’s why a Queen or General, and those really are not anywhere close to actually describing what they are, is...stuck.”

“Why a Queen and a General? Why not two Queens? Or two Generals?”

“Because they come in pairs,” Kim explained with a shrug. “When a new Queen is chosen, she gets her own General. She is not a Queen without one. It is the start of a command structure. One that we may very well decide to emulate once tomorrow’s meeting is ended.”

“So each of the Queens and each of the Generals is a...bonded pair? Like a...couple?” Monique.

“No.” The two of them together.

Kim paused. “I believe some of the pairs are...involved?” Glancing at Shego who shrugs. “Their relational beliefs are...strange. I haven’t delved much into that knowledge yet, so I can’t say more than that. It isn’t a requirement, though, or a necessity.”

“Devled?” Wade.

“They shoved their entire history into our brains,” Shego explained curtly. “They call it the Great Weaving. Thousands of years of information, supposedly.” Dr. Possible realizing they’re speaking in turn, and seem to be communicating without words at the same time.

“And you have access to it?” Jim and Tim, eagerly. 

“Of a sort,” Kim agreed carefully. “It’s...it’s not like a search engine on the internet, alright? I can think of a topic. Like...the Translators. We spent a great deal of time discussing them, and so I’ve already accessed those...threads. Links. I can find them again, easy. But something new, like how relationships work among them, or whether a concept like ‘couples’ even exists...” She shrugged. “The thought gives me...threads. Links. But following them is...you don’t know what each link is. It could be useful, it could be not. They said with practice and time I will be able to ‘sort’ them more easily. But even once I can find what I want, putting it into words for everyone else is...hard. Some of it is memories, and their minds are different than ours. They don’t perceive colors the way we do, or smells. Or sounds. I can access a memory of Dr. Purple, which is really not his name nor is he really a ‘he’, watching you work, mom, but so much of it is contextual and I don’t understand the context yet...”

“Their genders aren’t binary?” Dr. Possible, intrigued.

“Their genders are fucking nuts,” Shego replied shortly. “It’s a spectrum. And, according to circumstances, you can shift up and down it your entire fucking life. ‘Queens’?” Rolling her eyes. “The actual word for what they are doesn’t translate well, without rambling on for six or seven sentences. Half of them are female by reproductive standards. But the title has a distinctly feminine feel to it. I still have no idea why. More than half the Generals I would have sworns were female, but they are all referred to as ‘He’ because of the rank of General. And again, the word doesn’t actually translate either. ‘She’ and ‘He’ don’t mean male and female, they mean ‘military’ and ‘nonmilitary’.” Glancing at Kim. 

_ Did you notice they didn’t refer to us by any gender if they could help it? _

_ No, but I do now. _

_ I wonder why? _

“Doctor Purple?” Dr. Possible, curiously.

“He is reproductively female, mostly,” Kim replied with a shrug, coming back to the present. “But his official area of study is....we would probably call it militarized medicine. Military based, at any rate. So...he is a he, because of his rank.”

“Could he move to another area of study?”

“If he was needed to, yes. And if it was to, say, care for the mothers having babies, he would now be a she. Because that is a nonmilitary position.”

“Fascinating.”

“So, she,” Shego said, pointing to Kim. “Is probably a he. But not male. Because they aren’t the same thing to them.”

“And,” Kim added, rolling her eyes, “They consider us,” motioning between herself and Shego, “To be two different...genders?”

“In two different places on the gender spectrum,” Shego clarified after a moment of thought. Blinking, she followed one of the links...and immediately filled her mind with pink elephants.

“Yes, that one,” Kim agreed, giving her a curious look.

“What’s that mean?” Ron, confused.

“That they’re fucking nuts,” Shego replied shortly, focusing back on the topic at hand. “But...we need them.”

Silence fell at those words.

“There’s something coming,” Kim explained as she at Shego locked gazes for a moment. “Something...terrible. It will all be revealed tomorrow at the meeting. But she’s right, we do need them. And they need us.”

And that was all either would say about it.

The food’s arrival broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. And with it, almost a permission for more casual conversation.

“What do you think?” Monique asked Wade as she watched the Ann Possible begin to ask Kim about her health and Shego submit to Drakken’s many hurriedly whispered questions.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, picking at the perfectly roasted pork cutlet in front of him. “I just can’t even...Queen? General? And no wonder we could never get the translators to work properly or efficiently, we were swinging at the breeze the whole time.”

“Does she seem...different to you?”

“Kim? Or Shego?”

“Both...?” She shrugs and he shakes his head. “The silent pauses are weirding me out,” she admitted with a shudder as they did it again. “It’s like someone’s muting out part of the conversation.”

“And they’re used to doing it after less than a day,” he said thoughtfully. “Ten years...I wonder if it would take that long for anyone else. Was that time frame specific to them?”

“You could ask.”

“Maybe later.” Dr. Possible does not look happy, and Wade’s not about to try and step in on whatever she’s saying to Kim. “You haven’t even gotten to talk to her yet.”

“I hoping tonight...we’re all staying at the hotel together. Maybe she’ll come room with me, and we can catch up on old times.”

“She’d probably like that.” Keeps to himself the thought that he doubts she’ll let Shego out of her sight long enough to do so.

“My god, you’re old,” Shego muttered as she noticed the grey in Drakken’s hair and the wrinkles on his forehead again. They seemed to leap out at her at odd times, catching her off guard.

“I see you’re as nice as ever,” he replied with a fond smile. “I’ve missed that.”

“Being told you’re old?” she snorted, realizing Kim was having a similar moment with her mother in the back of her mind. Gees. 

“Just your insults in general. Not everyone is as...creatively invective as you are,” his smile was genuine at least, and she grinned back. It was good to see him, even if he was old.

“Big words, Dr. D,” she said, overly impressed just to tease him a little more. “So, how’d they drag you into this mess?”

“I volunteered. After all, I did do a bit with alien technology before.” He shrugged modestly. “I didn’t have anything else to do.” Which was probably true. Being on the wrong side of the law had gotten more dangerous, and she would have hated to see what the white powder could have done to him.

“Look at you, being all modest.” 

“You can’t work with someone as brilliant as Dr. Possible, and not realize your own limits,” he replied, taking a drink of his beer as he smiled to himself.

“Dr. D,” Shego said, lowering her voice. “You carryin’ a torch for...?”

“No,” he said quickly, getting flustered. “I merely admire her as an esteemed colleague. I’ve learned a great deal from watching her work, and been proud to be a part of the effort to monitor the two of you as best we could. There is likely little we actually accomplished, but we did try. We did try.”

“I know you tried. Thank you, for trying.” Unusually serious moment.

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I know.”

“No dizziness at all today?” Dr. Possible asked as she eyed her daughter’s plate. “Make sure you finish that food. You need to keep your strength up. We still don’t know what the full effect of your...transformation is.”

“Yes, mom.” Amused. “And we drank plenty of water while we were in the Hive. No strenuous activity, either.”

“You’ve been asleep for a decade, don’t you dare sass me.”

“Yes, mom.” Sees the grey in her hair and the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes again, and it makes her a little bit sad.

“You’re getting a proper exam tomorrow, you and Shego both, before the meeting. The test results probably won’t be in until a few days later, but I’m not leaving room for anything to creep up on us unawares.”

“Yes, mom.”

“I have a question,” Tim said from across the table, eyes serious. “Are you...still 22?”

“Um...” Kim paused, clearing searching her mind before saying slowly, “...yes, I think so. The pods were designed to keep its user...in stasis, is probably the best way to put it.”

“So...” The serious look turned to unholy eagerness, and Kim felt her big-sister instincts go off. “That makes us older. You’re now the little sister!”

Kim’s mouth fell open. “No...! No. I  _ refuse _ ...”

“No,” Shego added, having obviously caught something from Kim and not pleased with it in the least. “That’s ridiculous. I’m not younger than...” She caught her brother’s eyes, and suddenly they were smiling as well. “No. No! That’s  _ ridiculous _ ...”

“Awww, don’t worry lil’ sissy, we’ll take good care of you,” Wendle crooned as he made a baby face at her. 

“Yeah,” Wesley added, leaning on his twin brother. “We’ll rock you to sleep, read you beddy-bye stories, tuck you in with a little teddy bear...”

“Try it, and there will be  _ blood and pain. _ ”

“Aww, is Sheegy-weegy gonna throw a temper tantrum?”

“Behave, little sister, or we’ll have to put you in time out.”

“She is a Queen,” Kim reminded them flatly. “I’m pretty sure the two soldiers outside will do pretty much anything she tells them to.”

The twins’ smiles dropped. Shego’s grew. 

“Very good, General, any thoughts on where I should start?” she asked, clasping her hands eagerly.

“A forced march of 5 or 10 miles would probably be enough to get the point across,” Kim replied, looking at her brothers who were suddenly looking a good deal less pleased. “And I can think of two others who can join them.”

“No,” said Dr. Possible. “You shouldn’t even joke about such a thing.”

“Mom, we weren’t going to really,” Kim said as her mother gave her a stern look of disapproval.

_ We weren’t? _

_ No. _

_ Dammit. Don’t get my hopes up like that. _ Rolling her eyes.

“It isn’t funny. She has the power to control...them. The Al’theal. You do too. You’re the only two humans  _ on the planet _ who can, and you think making light of that fact is a good way to start?”

Both women have gone still. 

“You’re right, mom,” Kim said after a while. “I’m sorry.” Nudging Shego.

“I’m not,” Shego muttered. At a look from Kim, she sighed and muttered, “It was...not the right the to do. Sorry.”

_ Happy? _

_ Yes. Thank you. _

_ Fuck me. _

_ Again, you don’t seem to be clear- _

Ron watched as Shego turned pink, followed closely by Kim giving a slight shudder.

“You’re getting stronger with the elephants,” she observed aloud. “How is that even possible?”

“One does what one must, Princess.” Not looking at Kim. 

-090-

The hotel gave them an entire floor to themselves, an interconnected suite meant for several families staying together on vacation. There were six bedrooms and two extra couches. Discussion of who would stay where began as soon as they reached the floor. 

“This is mine,” Shego said without preamble, heading to the first room on the right. “Everyone else stay-” She cut off when she realized Kim was right on her heals. “No. I want my space.”

“You aren’t getting it,” Kim replied flatly. “They said it would fade, but it would take time. Until then, we share a space.”

“No.”

“Then I will be spending the night on the floor, sleeping in front of your door.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” 

Shego walks in, slams the door. Kim sits down with her back against it, face impassive. 

“Kim,” Monique said as she approached her friend. “You can stay with me. I don’t mind-”

“I can’t,” Kim cut in gently. “It’s the...thing.” She motioned to her head. “The link. Generals protect the Queens.”

“But don’t we have two soldiers with us?”

“Yes, but they’re not  _ my _ soldiers.” Shrugging. “That will be a priority once the meeting is over. Finding bodyguards for the Queen. They said it would help, having others watching over her when I can’t that I’ve picked out and trained myself. I hope so, or I’m not going to get much sleep the next few years.”

“Oh.” Not sure what else to say. 

The door opened. 

“You give me my space and you keep your feet to yourself tonight,” Shego said as she glared down at the redhead. “I’m going to shower. It will be a very long shower. Visitors are fine, but I want to go to sleep as soon as I’m done. Got it?”

“You’re the Queen.” She gives Shego a wry smile. Shego stalks off.

“Girl, you got your hands full with that one.” Monique, quietly. 

“Yeah. Come on in. Her bark is worse than her bite.”

They settled on the bed.

“I feel like a terrible friend. I haven’t even asked how you’re doing. You must have finished school. Do you have a job? Or...a husband? A family?” Kim, giving her friend a careful smile.

“I graduated,” Monique said with a small smile. “Got my degree in fashion marketing and distribution. Now, I work with major brands helping them get their products around the globe. I actually only got the job because of you.”

“Really?”

“They asked in the interview what future I could see in fashion for a world invaded by aliens. I said you had gone into the Hive and were taking care of that. My girl Kim got this, I told them, and they hired me on the spot.”

“Jury’s still out on whether I’m going to stick the landing, though.”

“You will.” Wide smile. “You always do.”

“So, no guy?”

“No. Too busy for that.” Shrugs. “Career woman’s gotta worry about the job first, honey.”

“So, there’s no one.”

“No. Like I said, too busy. You wanna know how busy I am? Wade and I work in the same building, we live in the same apartment complex, we maybe see each other once or twice a month. Maybe. And that’s usually in passing in elevators.”

“Where’s your family?”

“South. There was...well, it’s been ten years. A lot of things changed. They’re working near Texas. Rebuilding. I go see them when I can.”

“Rebuilding...?”

“It’s a long story. Save it for another time.” Watching Kim’s face. “You’re taking Ron’s news surprisingly well.”

“You mean him and Yori?”

“Yeah.”

“To be honest...it’s kind of a relief.”

“Why? You loved Ron. Should still love him. For you, it’s only been a day or two since you saw him last.”

“I know. And I do. But...this...” Again, motioning to her head. “This comes first. I love him, and if he weren’t married I still don’t know that I could be with him because I can’t imagine asking someone else to play second fiddle to this our entire lives.”

“So, what, you’re just going to stay single the rest of your life?” 

“You were the one just talking about how you’re too busy for a man.”

“Right now. I don’t want it to stay that way forever.”

“It hurts, Monique. But I can’t be mad when I know that if I had to chose between him and the Queen, right now I would pick the Queen.” Neither of them could meet the other’s eyes as the implication of that statement settled in. 

“But that’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it? I chose to step into that pod. I walked in this, blind but willing.”

“But...”

“No. It’s better this way. He has someone, someone who loves him the way he deserves. Their kids are adorable, and...he’s happy. I can tell by the way he talks about them. I wouldn’t wish my best friend anything less.”

“Girl, you are something else.” Hugging Kim. Kim doesn’t hug her back. Instead, she goes strangely stiff. “Kim?” Monique asked, letting go and moving to see her friend’s face. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. Like a dreamwalker, she stood and walked to the door to the bathroom.

Leaning her head against it, she whispered, “She’s crying. Why is she crying? She doesn’t ever...Hego. Mego.” Looking at Monique, finally seeing her again. “They’re dead?”

Monique fills her in. Kim just stares. Then she leaves the room. A moment later she returns, dragging the Wego twins behind her.

“She’s crying,” she told them sternly in the voice of one who expects to be obeyed. “Fix it.”

Then she and Monique left. 

-090-

Shego had learned at a young age that tears were only for the weak. She wasn’t allowed to be weak. She was the big sister. The leader of the team. The hero of the city. Big sisters and heros and leaders weren’t allowed to be weak. They certainly weren’t allowed to cry. 

But showers were private. In the shower, she had learned when on the cusp of adulthood with no safe place to vent her seething emotions, she could sit on the floor and have a private moment of grief or anger without fear of reprisal later. If her red eyes were remarked, she said she got soap in them. Her hair got everywhere no matter what she did, so that was believable enough. 

The water was wonderfully hot, beating against her bared skin, and she vented her anger and grief at the senseless deaths of her brothers as she tried to pretend she was the only one in her head. 

Eventually, she had to get out. Kim would need to shower too, and her fingers were starting to wrinkle. Numb from the outpouring, she finished cleaning up and put on the clean shirt and sweatpants Dr. Possible had brought along for her. 

What she had not expected was Wendle and Wesley waiting for her in the room.

“It’s been eight years for us,” one of them said as they stepped forwards to hug her tightly between them.

“But it’s new to you,” the other finished before she could protest.

“And we were really angry about it for a long time-”

“But it wasn’t your fault.”

“Hego and Mego were too impulsive-”

“And you had nothing to do with it.”

“Guys, I-”

“It’s alright, sis.”

“We miss them, too.”

This time, she wasn’t alone in her tears.

-090-

“Mom,” Kim said as she noticed her mother following Drakken into one of the bedrooms. “What are you doing?”

“Setting my things down to sleep tonight,” her mother replied mildly.

“But...didn’t Drakken just put his things in there?”

Monique’s face has gone blank.

“Yes, he did. On a different bed. Why?”

“You could share with Monique, there’s a bed in her room too.”

“Kim...” Sighing, as though trying to explain something difficult.

“Mom, are you and Drakken...?”

“No, Kim. Do you know where I’ve slept these last ten years?”

“No.”

“In a tiny space where I fit a cot right behind your pod. Because I wasn’t going to be any further away than I had to be, even when I slept. A month in, when Dr. Drakken came and offered his services, he asked to sleep on a cot in the room as well, behind Shego’s pod. We have slept that way for ten years, barely six feet apart. We’re friends, and colleagues, and I am quite honestly just used to him being there. That’s why.”

“Oh. Ok.” Not sure what else to say. Her mother kisses her on the forehead. 

“Don’t stay up too late, Bubble-butt.”

“Mom!”

“I’ve waited ten years to hear you say that.”

“I won’t do it again. Promise.”

“You’d better not. Goodnight Monique.”

“Goodnight, Dr. Possible.”

“So...you’re mom’s got her face on lockdown so no one’s sure how she feels, but Dr. D is totally carrying a torch for her,” Monique said as soon as Dr. Possible was out of earshot.

“I...don’t know how I feel about that.” Thinking. “I mean, dad’s only been gone for...”

“Eleven years, Kim. She’s been alone for eleven years.”

“...oh.”

“Personally, I think with a haircut and the right suit he might not be a bad choice. She’s already settled most of the crazy out of him, get him dressing sharp and taking care of himself...he could be quite handsome I think.”

“Monique.”

“I know. But crazier things have happened.”

“Yes, I’m living one of them, and that thought still makes my skin crawl right now.”

“Sorry. Is there...anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Right now?”

“...I can’t stay, Kim. Wade and Ron are gonna stick around a few days at least, but I have to head back around lunch time. Duty calls.” Shrugging. “You see, we couldn’t tell anyone why we were coming. The world knows you went into that pod, but they don’t know you came out yet. Your mother was allowed to put together a very short list of who got to be present when you came out. It was supposed to happen differently but...well...none of this has been what we thought. It was a day longer getting you out than we hoped, and then you both slept for more than a day after you first woke long enough to eat and bathe. Then today you spent mostly at the Great Hive...”

“And you can’t ask for more time without possibly telling the truth.”

“Exactly.”

“We’ll have a proper girls night out next time.”

“Girl, are you even old enough to drink?”

“I’m 22, thank you very much.” Realization. “You’re...32.”

“Yeah. We’re still friends though.” Giving Kim a hug. “Always.”

“Thanks, Monique.”

-090-

“If you ever tell  _ anyone _ ...”

“That you have a heart?” Wendle finished as he wiped his own eyes on his sleeve. 

“Don’t worry sis,” Wesley added as he blew his nose. “Your secret’s safe with us.”

Shego’s eyes felt full of sand, but she finally felt at peace. The wound was still there. It would be slow to heal, as wounds of the heart always were. But it was clean and ready for time to begin it’s work. 

“It better be.” The half-hearted mutter was not nearly as threatening as usual. 

“We actually have to leave in the morning, sis.”

“Work and all that.”

“And mom will want to know what happened.”

“As much as we can make her understand, anyways.”

“Is there...anything you want us to tell her?”

The room holds its breath.

“Just that I love her and dad,” Shego said after a moment of thought. “And...that I’m fine.”

“Ok.”

Last hug and they go. Kim enters as soon as they leave. She doesn’t mention Shego’s red eyes or blotchy face. She does ask, “Any clean towels left?”

“Yeah, over the toilet.”

“Please stay in the room with the door locked.”

“What, you don’t want to chase me in your birthday suit down a hall?”

“You would too, wouldn’t you?”

“Not today. I’ll stay in the room.”

“Thank you.”

Kim goes and showers.

Shego did not lock the door, that felt like overkill and potentially suggestive of something that made pink elephants fill her mind. So when a knock came a few minutes after Kim had stepped in the shower, the new Queen stepped over to the door and opened it. 

“Stoppable,” she said when she saw the young man standing there awkwardly.

“Ah, Shego,” he replied, taking a half-step back. “Is KP in there, or...?”

“Showering.”

“Right. Sorry, I’ll just...”

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said in a muttered rush.

“What?” Confused.

“In the hospital, with Kim. I wasn’t...trying to tell her about...it just popped in my head, and...”

“Oh, that. No big. She’s...actually taking it really well, so...” She can see the hurt in his face. Hers remains impassive. “She is...alright, right?”

“I don’t know if I should answer that question,” Shego replied softly. “Because if it were my head, I’d be pissed as hell if someone else started giving out my thoughts without my permission.” Kim getting Wendle and Wesley is different. She could have kicked them out, if she’d really wanted to. Shego ignores the fact that she’d probably make up any excuse at this point not to get mad at Kim. In a lower voice, she added, “I can tell you you’re her best friend. Hands down.”

“Oh. Right.” Clearing his throat. “So...you’ll take care of her, right?”

“What are you talking about, Stoppable? Aren’t you sticking around?”

“For a little while, yeah, but I can’t stay forever. I have a family, and a job. Responsibilities. I can’t be there to take care of her anymore, so...you’ll do it, right?”

Their eyes meet. He’s being unusually assertive for him, and she’s surprised to find a tiny bit of respect for him for that. Which is, of course, the only reason she finds herself saying, “Yeah, alright,” and not because she’s actually making a promise to herself at all to do just that.

“Good.” He smiles, if sadly. “I feel better knowing that.”

“You do realize she’s supposed to be the bodyguard.”

“I’ve seen you survive buildings being dropped on your head.”

“Fair point.”

“Good night.”

“Yeah, you too.”

A glance around shows everyone else seeming to have settled in, so she shuts the door. 

Kim comes out of the shower, drying her hair. “Where’s the hair dryer? I didn’t see one on the counter.”

“Hair dryer?”

“Your hair is dry. I would like dry hair too.” Like she’s speaking to a child. “So, where’s the dryer?”

“I don’t use a hairdryer.” Briefly lighting her hands.

“Oh.” Resigned. “I guess I’ll just braid it back, then. It should be fine for tomorrow.”

“Hold still Princess.” Walking behind her. To her surprise, and then annoyance, Kim obeyed without question. Stifling her irritation, she quickly ran her lid hands through the redhead’s damp hair. The water evaporated quickly, and left Kim looking like she’d just spent an hour at the hairdresser. 

“Gees, Shego...is this how you get your hair to look so fabulous all the time?”

“Fabulous?” Surprised. 

“Do you know how hard it is to get that much volume when your hair’s that long?” Kim replied as she glanced in the mirror. “Your hair is literally long enough to sit on, if you aren’t careful. And it’s not lying flat on your head like most people’s would. I let mine get any longer, and it goes all flat on top. And I have to be careful about drying it and using the proper stuff in it. Is this really all you do?”

“Yeah, been that way since the comet hit me.” Shrugging uncomfortably. Remembering not having any hair for a while and wondering if it would ever grow back. Swearing she’d never cut it again if it did. 

Kim’s eyes widened.

“Shit. No,” Shego said as her companion opened her mouth. “No. We’re not discussing that. Ever.”

“But you-”

“Don’t, ok. I’ve never talked about it, and I plan on it staying that way, alright?”

“...yeah, alright.” Trying to smile. “Too bad you didn’t become a cosmetologist. People would pay through the nose for a plasma-poof if it left their hair feeling like this.”

“Plasma-poof? Fuck no, Princess. Can you really imagine me doing something that tame all the time?” Shego said with a snort. “Scheduled appointments and regular working hours...sounds like hell.”

“Sounds like what you’re about to start doing every day,” Kim pointed out softly.

“Yeah, trying not to think about that. Thanks.” Dryly.

“So...” Kim’s thoughts turn to her mom. Which in turn leads her to Drakken. Which leads to...

“I don’t know,” Shego admitted as she moved to her side of the bed and climbed in. “This is Dr. D we’re talking about.”

“She’s sleeping...”

“Yeah, I caught that. He likes being ordered around, and your mom is pretty in-charge...”

“You’re thinking ‘bossy’.” Kim frowns. “And that I’m like her.”

“You are.”

“Bossy or like her?” 

Shego shrugged, and Kim rolled her eyes.

“She’s pretty,” Shego observed as the light clicked off. “Dr. D’s slow sometimes, but even he would have noticed that eventually.”

“You think my mom is pretty?”

“Don’t go that route or there will be pink elephants.”

“Because you don’t want to answer the question or out of spite?”

“Yes.”

“Did you and he ever...?”

Pink elephants.

“If I wake up with nightmares, it’s your fault.”

“If pink elephants give you nightmares, you probably need to see a shrink.”

“I think the pink elephants you invent would give anyone nightmares.”

Transition into somehow, they start talking with only their minds without realizing it, and then go to sleep like that. 

-090-

Shego woke to the sound of muffled distress. 

Waking was, perhaps, too strong a word. 

Her eyes opened, her brain identified the source of the sound, and made a plan while bypassing the usual filters for ‘un-Shego like behavior’. Execution of said plan, with nothing stopping it, was immediate. 

The huddled bundle of the young woman crying in her sleep was extracted from her blankets, tucked beside the ex-villain, and then wrapped tightly in a hug before the blankets were rearranged around them both. Soothing sounds and back rubbing commenced, and when the crying had stopped the brain congratulated itself on a job well done and shut back down for the night. 

-090-

Kim woke with a start, something tickling her nose in the dark of the room. With a blink, she realized she could see. Not in color, as though the light were on, but in shades of grey. Like...night vision goggles. Which allowed her to identify pretty quickly that the thing tickling her nose was, in fact, hair. Shego’s hair. Which made sense, because Shego was holding her. 

It took a few laps around her mind before the problems with the statement presented to her began to make sense. 

Strangely, she didn’t feel panicked. Just...annoyed? No, that wasn’t right. It didn’t feel wrong for Shego to hold her like this, that was it. It was...odd. Strange. A little comforting. But...unexpected. And she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Or if she wanted to figure out how she felt about it. 

Procrastination, for once, sounded like a fantastic idea. 

Getting out of the hold was easy enough, though Shego grumbled as she did so and promptly latched onto an extra pillow instead. Maybe that was it, then. Shego just liked holding something in her sleep, and Kim was a handy target. So...it meant nothing. Which was fine, really. Because...just because.

In the suite, Kim found the coffee maker in the small kitchen area and switched it on. The brand of ground beans wasn’t one she recognized, but a sniff convinced her that it should be a decent cup and she filled it up hopefully. After a moment’s thought, she doubled the portion. Which should be just enough for everyone to have a cup.

A glance in the fridge showed bottles of water and on the counter there was a bowl of fruit. Nothing else. Given her supposedly secret identity, she decided not to go downstairs and see if there was a continental breakfast. Hopefully, they could order room service. 

“You’re up early, Kim,” a voice said behind her. 

She turned, surprised to see Dr. Drakken looking half-way normal in a plain white button-up shirt and dark business slacks.

“Always been an early riser,” she said, uncertain of what else she could say. “So...coffee?”

“Yes, please,” he said as he took a seat at the barstool on the other side of the counter. “Is there anything I can do, or...?”

“No, I got this.”

“You usually do.” Thoughtful. She finds the mugs, plain white ones, and begins to set them out.

“Is mom awake yet, or...?” Not looking at him.

“No.” Checking his wristwatch. “She usually is, but she hasn’t really been sleeping the last few days, so...” Looking uncomfortable. “She’s been very worried about you.”

“She does that.” Fondly.

“Is Shego still...?”

“Yeah. She likes sleeping late, right?”

“She did. Still does, I guess.” Shrugs. “It’s hard to remember that the last ten years haven’t happened for you.”

“I know.”

The machine dings, and Kim’s surprised. Much faster than she expected.

“Technology,” Drakken said, spreading his hands wide. “It never stops moving forwards.”

“I guess not.” She begins to pour. Then stops. “Does...does mom still take it black?” She hates that she doesn’t know.

“Yes, she does. I’ll take it to her, unless you want to...?”

“No.” Glancing towards Shego’s room. “I need to...”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He seems relieved. She pretends not to notice.

“Thanks.”

Watches him walk off, then finds herself preparing a second cup of coffee with two sugars and a creamer. Instinctively, she knows it’s for Shego. She takes both mugs, and goes back to the bedroom. Again, once the door is shut, she realizes it’s pitch black, but she can still see. Well, at least it will be useful trying to keep her Queen alive. Again her mind scuttles away from the idea, ‘her Queen’, as anything more than a job description. She settles into a stuffed armchair in one corner and, with a patience she didn’t realize she had, begins to wait.

-090-

The brain turned back on, and went through the usual checks. No pain. All limbs attached. Not restrained, so not in prison. The memory banks kicked in, and with it a memo about...what? Why was she vaguely worried about someone else? Hands moved as though searching for something.

“I’m over here.”

Alarms went off, and emergency protocols were fired into action.

Shego found herself fully awake, standing beside the bed with her hands awash in green light. Kim flicks on the lamp next to her. 

“That,” Kim said with a smile. “Was impressive.”

Sheepishly, Shego extinguished her hands and stood there awkwardly. 

“...I forgot you were here,” she said as she turned away and raked her fingers through her hair.

“Looking for something?” Kim asked curiously.

“I...don’t know.” Shrugging. “It was probably a dream. Or something. It’s fine.”

“Coffee for you on the nightstand.”

Shego picks it up and takes a sip. “Drakken tell you? Or were you that obsessed with my file back in the old days?”

“No, I just knew it. Didn’t even realize what I had done until it was done.” She shrugs.

Shego didn’t respond. She sits on the bed, and briefly her hands flare green. The cup steams again.

“You have far more control over your abilities than you let most people realize,” Kim said as she wondered how long it had taken the ex-villain to learn how to reheat a mug without shattering it or rendering its contents undrinkable. 

“A couple of years.”

“Huh...?”

“And I probably destroyed over a hundred mugs,” Shego went on conversationally. Glancing at Kim, she tapped her head. “It goes both ways.”

“Right.”

“Thanks for...” She lifts the mug slightly, and takes another drink.

“It’s no trouble. I was already up, and it was something to do.”

“Is this what we’re wearing to see the bigwigs, or...?”

“I don’t know. Won’t make much of an impression, but it doesn’t change the facts.”

“First impressions are important. We need better clothes.” Decisive. Then she pauses. “...damn, I’m already starting to think like it.”

Kim didn’t need to ask ‘like what’, she could see it in Shego’s mind.

“You are the Queen.” Blinking. “Why shouldn’t you think like that?”

“I’m evil, Princess. A bad guy. A pardon does not change that, it just means I was in the right place at the right time and not giving me a pardon would have been more trouble than it was worth.”

“Actually...I’ve been thinking about that.”

“You do that a lot.” Sarcastic. “It’s like your mind never stops.”

“The attitudinator. I don’t think it made people ‘evil’ or ‘good’, I think it made them ‘selfish’ or ‘selfless’.” Crossing her legs and tilting her head to one side. Shego’s trying very hard not to notice the way it bares her neck attractively. Blank the mind, keep it blank. Don’t notice. “After all, if you were inherently evil you never would have been a hero in the first place.”

“Found myself in good-two-shoes company and they led me astray,” she replied absently, keeping her eyes on her coffee. “It doesn’t mean anything, though.”

“I read the file, once we knew,” Kim admitted as she watched the villain pretend at nonchalance. She was very good at pretending. She just wasn’t sure what Shego was pretending at. “You did some things that even I’m not sure I would attempt. Even to save a couple of kids in a closet of a burning down apartment complex.” Shego doesn’t even bat an eye. “The thing about good and evil...it’s not really the way things are, is it? Drakken isn’t evil. Just selfish. And when he chose to stop being selfish, he also stopped being all the stuff that made him evil. It didn’t take away from his abilities or his..goofiness, but you know we chatted this morning and he’s almost a pleasant guy to be around when he’s not trying to kill me or screaming about his evil plan falling apart.”

“Trying to convince yourself you’re ready for a step-dad.”

They both pause.

“That was-”

“Too soon. Yeah, I know.” Muttered. “Sorry.”

Kim takes a deep breath, and Shego is once more trying not to notice...things. Like how the scrubs she’s still wearing are really a touch too tight-

“Pink elephants?” Kim asked, wondering what could have prompted them this time.

“Your point, Princess?” Shego replied, ignoring her question. 

“If Drakken can choose to become less selfish, then so can you. And...I not only believe that you can, but that you will and you’ll make a good Queen in spite of all the reasons running around in your skull saying you’re not.”

“You actually mean that.” Shaking her head.

“I do.”

“I’m not-”

A knock on the door.

“Kim?” It’s her mother. “Breakfast is here.”

And so it began.

-090-

The goodbyes of the Wegos.

-090-

Shego insisting that the meeting isn’t as important as approaching it the right way. They go shopping. Monique immediately jumps into action, and dresses them both. Shego is impressed, as she manages to find clothes that fit their respective roles but also suit them as individuals. She makes a note. 

-090-

They’re late to the meeting, but Shego makes a grand entrance. Announces what happened and what’s going to happen as a result. The Al’Theal back her up. 

Then they reveal the enemy. 

It’s basically a planetary parasite. They start the size of beach balls, as eggs. The eggs, if launched into space, can survive the cold for perhaps centuries. They won’t hatch until they reenter the atmosphere of a planet. A single egg can, if left alone, grow into an adult the size of a horse that can lay more eggs. This doesn’t seem like much, until you realize the egg grows within a span of months to adulthood, and can lay an egg multiple times a year. Each egg takes less than a month to mature and hatch. The eggs are difficult to destroy, and the hatchlings venomous. The adults have armor and are utterly vicious and keen predators. They eat all living matter, and strip a planet to its bones. Then, when it’s done, the adults sacrifice themselves to the chosen Mother. The Mother consumes them, one at a time, and begins to grow enormously massive. At the end, she is large enough to cast eggs into the atmosphere using a complicated method involving ignitable gasses and causing controlled explosions within herself. It slowly kills her as she does.

The entire cycle takes approximately five earth years. 

They describe the war. It was pride that caused it, pride and a lack of information. Those who first saw the creature wanted to abandon the planet they found it on, destroy it wholesale and run. The leaders insisted they study them. Eggs were brought back to a distant research planet. Within a year, it was destroyed. 

They realized their mistake too late. The mother had begun to form on the original planet, and casting her eggs. Two landed on colony planets, and were detected too late. Both were lost, and every soul on them consumed. 

In the end, the only thing that saved their people were the generation ships. It was too be a new initiative, to send colonists out to very far, uncharted parts of space. Instead it became their people’s last home. Earth is the first planet they have found inhabiting a species with the potential to help. The Al’Theal would not have acted as they did if not for desperation. The ships were near the end of their lifespan, and on them carried all of the last living Al’Theal. Over half their population were children and babies. They could not have survived a prolonged war, so they acted swiftly and in secret instead. They did what they thought would insure the minimal loss of life. They had nearly a decade during their approach to decide how to act, and it was humanity's actions towards each other and decided things for them. 

After the presentation, Shego takes the stage again.

The enemy is still out there, and may be on the way. We must prepare, with them, or we all die.

The other world leaders question her, some make it sound like they may be ‘persuaded’ to help.

“I don’t think you understand,” she said as she faced the row of seven men and three women. “I’m not asking for your help, I’m telling you what’s going to happen and what you’re going to do to help.”

“That’s ridiculous. You hold no power over us.” etc.

“They,” pointing to the Al’Theal, “Appointed me. And I am in charge. I’m happy to leave all of you in your current positions, if you obey. If you don’t, you’ll be replaced. It’s that fucking simple. I’m the Queen of the humans.”

“And who’s going to remove us?”

“They will,” Shego said, jerking a thumb at the Al’Theal. “They rule this planet, or have you forgotten that in your office with them neatly tucked away from view? You rule at their sufferance, and the time when they needed you to do so as at any end. I can speak directly to them without a Translator. Me. They hold me as their equal in rank and power. And even if you decide you don’t want to listen, because you have an army of your own, maybe you should remember Texas. That’s the size of most countries, isn’t it? And it’s  _ gone _ . So tell me again, President Hawthorn, why I’m not in charge? Because I’m afraid I just don’t see it.”

One of the older men stands. “All hail Queen Shego, long may she reign.”

Slowly, the others do the same.

Shego lets out a long, slow breath. And glances at Kim who gives her a nod. They’re going to do it. 

-090-

After the meeting, Kim and Shego are closeted with the Al’Theal representatives again. They have more questions, and the Al’Theal do their best to answer them. They also pass over custody of the The Collective. It’s basically the tax that the Al’Theal have taken from the beginning. It is in goods and coin, and Kim and Shego are given complete control of it. It is for the ministration of their people and the building of their government, and with it Shego can finally see how this might actually all work. Also, it means she isn’t going to have to be patient or ask for money, both of which make her very, very happy.

-090-

The White House became the main base of operations. Which makes sense because it’s located within a mile of the Great Hive and has been abandoned for the last decade. America’s president now rules from Seattle, Washington. 

Dr. Possible is now Shego’s personal physician and resident medical expert. Dr. Drakken becomes the Science Coordinator, because Shego doesn’t want to split them up. Kim calls her on being a softy, and Shego reminds her that she could still end up with him as a step-dad. It’s not too much that time. Dr. Wade is given control of the premier lab, and his pick of equipment and scientists from around the world. His pick includes Tim and Jim as his assistants. The first three months is just having the White House rebuilt, and Shego and Kim spending every day translating as much as possible from what the Al’Theal have given them.

At some point, Kim catches Shego using reading glasses over all the paperwork. After that, she helps Shego out where she can with the paperwork, and mentions that glasses look good on her. 

Shego brings Monique on as the designer for the Queen. She wears only what Monique provides, and insists Kim does the same. Monique watches the pair, and slowly begins to pick their brains for favorites. This is the reason Shego wears suspenders from time to time (Kim thinks suspenders on the right person are incredibly attractive) and Kim wears leather (because Shego thinks leather on ladies is very nice). Neither asks if she does it on purpose, but Monique is understandably smug all the same.

Kim begins to put together Shego’s body guard. She chooses primarily males, and all the females she chooses are blondes. The males are all the lean sort, shorter in stature, and are also mostly blonde. There are no other redheads besides herself in the detail. Shego doesn’t say anything. She finds blondes highly unattractive, and prefers her men beefy, and suspects that Kim knows this. They discover her (Kims) Gifts include an increase in her physical speed (not nearly Flash level, but definitely super-human), and an inability to be lied to. It makes a lot of things easier. Ron agrees to become the Queen’s personal chef and moves his family to the White House (they live on the grounds). 

Kim’s first meeting with Yori and her two daughters goes well. They aren’t friends, exactly, but they definitely are on friendly terms. Shego actually gets along with the kids well, and when no one’s looking even agrees to let them ride on her shoulders or sit in her lap to see what she’s doing. She asks them questions about global policy, and they give her kid-answers that she listens to gravely and thanks them for their time. Calls them her ‘Mini-advisors’. Yori is surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Eventually she explains, the Al’Theal not only refuse to kill kids of any kind, they have actively endangered themselves to save human children in the past. Shego is now, in a way, part Al’Theal and Yori is willing to bet the same now applies to her. In the end, somehow this proves to be true and Yori entirely trusts Shego with her kids wherever they are. In a way, Shego is a bit proud of this. They occasionally get mistaken for her children, and she is always quick to set the record straight. They’re, technically, Kim’s goddaughters, they just like Shego better. This definitely annoys Kim, at first, but she finds watching Shego with the pair is actually pretty adorable, and she likes that.

Shego takes over the Presidential Suite. Kim doesn’t sleep in the same room as her after a few weeks, but she is directly next door. The door between the rooms is frequently left open, and Shego and Kim’s rooms both open to a small sitting room that is always guarded at night. Each bedroom has a private bathroom attached. Their suite includes a kitchen/eating area, formal dining room, a den that is turned into a sparring room, and an office that they share (and both hate). Wade created the security system that guards it, and Kim has access to all cameras on her phone at all times. She also has a direct com line to all security officers that she only removes when she sleeps. 

Things are slowly moving in the right direction. Translation is taking too much time, but the scientists are loving every scrap that gets pushed through and advances are quickly being made in several fields of study as a result. Dr. Possible helps Drakken with coordinating it all when she’s not checking in on her patients. 

Shego gets information that all is not well in Texas (what’s left of it), and she knows instinctively that she and Kim need to go there immediately. They do. Because Kim really has’t built up the body guards yet they only take a handful with them, and Kim is almost obsessive about Shego being careful as a result. Shego gets annoyed, until she remembers that Kim can’t help it. Then she feels guilty. Things are tense between them for a bit, but together they avert some sort of disaster. 

There needs to be an attempted poisoning at an official dinner with one of the world leaders. Shego leaves the room, and Kim follows. Shego swallows plasma to burn it from her system, and Kim learns then that she’s able to take pain from Shego. She refuses to give it back, and Shego is pissed as hell. However, having the pain gone means she can march back into the dining room and deal with whoever did this to her. It takes about a day for her GI tract to heal, and therefore for Kim to start feeling better. She’s incredibly irritated about the whole thing, but still helps Kim around their suite. The person responsible for the poisoning is executed, and a new person takes their place. After that, Shego eats nothing Ron didn’t prepare.

Tim and Jim actually get along really well with Dr. D, and coordinate with him on several projects with Wade. Kim isn’t sure how she feels about this. Dr. D is carefully nonparental with the twins, but there is a certain amount of ‘mentor and student’ feeling between them. It’s odd. 

Kim and Shego spar almost every day at least for a bit at some point. It’s a good stress reliever for them both. It also usually ends in pink elephants of some kind. 

On an odd day, Shego asks Kim whether or not she misses Ron. It’s a sincere question, and Kim considers it seriously before answering that there’s things she misses and things she doesn’t. Like, he was a good cuddler, but he usually had cold feet so she doesn’t miss that so much. And while he was a really good cook, his love of cheese was sometimes just a little too much for her. She misses talking to him all the time. And....a few other things. Shego is surprised to discover that Ron was quite the proficient lover, and Kim is mortified when she realizes she accidentally shared that with Shego. Ron rises slightly in Shego’s estimation. Kim tries to change the topic to Shego and Drakken, and Shego confirms that nothing really happened there. A few awkward kisses, and one or two weird cuddles, that was it. He really wasn’t her thing, he was just there and...not terrible? After that, though, Shego isn’t as averse to touching Kim and they frequently sit with arms or legs touching in a comfortable manner. Arm nudges or reaching across each other is more common, as is adjusting each other’s clothes before meetings or other important functions. It sets some of their friends to wondering, but no one wants to ask.

Shego’s gifts include Command, a sort of Precognition (she knows when certain events are important, and she needs to be there for them to go the ‘right’ way), and Translation (within a few sentences, she understands any language and can, after a bit longer, speak it as well) as well The Truth (she can imbue in her words a sense of rightness, and all her hear her speak know it’s ‘the truth’. She can only use it with ‘the truth’.)

Shego and Kim have a massive no holds barred fight about Kim taking away Shego’s physical pain. This includes her monthly cycle, injuries from sparring, or accidents of any kind. They both agree, in the end, that they were both wrong. 

Meetings with various world leaders about their areas and their needs throughout the year. Generally, Shego leaves them alone to do their thing, but a few parameters are definitely set straight for everyone across the board. 

Add in the progression of technology over a decade.

Shego and Drakken having a heart to heart in which he bluntly asks if she thinks Kim would have an issue with him pursuing her mother. Shego kind of shrugs, and says it’s not really her business. Adds she’s glad he’s just not trying to go back to how things were before. He mentions that it wasn’t really a relationship, and she agrees. They’re still friends. She wishes him luck. From then on, he comes to her now and again to report his progress. He knows that this means Kim is probably going to find out about it, but...he decides it’s better if she knows upfront rather than thinking he’s trying to be a sneak. He’s not sneaking. Dr. Possible is quite stubbornly holding out, though, despite the fact that she refuses to shut him down entirely. Insists that it’s unnecessary, and they’re just friends. He’s doesn’t really mean anything by it. No one is fooled in the least. Kim’s still kind of on the fence about the whole thing.

Another gift Kim has is the ability to fade into the background. She uses it to make others think she’s harmless or unimportant. She gets ignored at a lot of meetings, and frequently acts more like a servant to Shego in public than her partner. Shego, at first, expressly forbid this and Kim ignored her. This is when Shego realized Kim was immune to her Command, and only obeyed when she wanted to. Kim explains that she’ll do whatever it takes to keep Shego safe, including acting like her floormat, if she deems it necessary, and Shego can simply learn to live with it. Three punching bags are destroyed in the sparring room that day as are result. Still, Kim does as she pleases and Shego learns to grit her teeth. A lot. 

-090-

It had already been an irritating day. The meeting had been long, too long, and Kim had once more let herself fade into the background and leave everything to Shego. Yes, ruling was her job, but it was still frustrating to feel like she was facing down everyone alone. And then the bow, that stupid  _ bow _ Kim had started doing whenever anyone else was watching. She hadn’t asked her to stop in front of anyone else, that would have been wrong, but it needed to end because it was seriously pissing Shego off. She was a General, not a servant, and she needed to act like it.

The Queen of the World entered her sitting room and sprawled on the couch, papers in hand that she dearly wished to turn to ash instead of read. Responsibility weighed on her, though, and instead she settled in, ignoring the guards that took up position around the room, and began her work. 

When Kim entered, her own papers in hand, Shego ignored her right up until the moment the young woman plopped down beside her, her head in the queen’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Shego asked, with exaggerated patience.

“Getting comfortable?” Kim replied absently. “It’s the only way to get through this stuff.”

“You can get comfortable somewhere else, then.” Before pink elephants come into play. 

“Why?” Mildly. “We have to be in the same room for me to focus on something this boring, and the chairs aren’t comfortable. You specifically picked them out for people you don’t like.”

“Yes, like you.”

“Liar.”

“Ok, that’s it. If I’m the damn Queen, then do what the fuck I say.” Using Command. “Get off me. And while we’re on the subject of things you aren’t going to fucking do anymore, that includes that stupid bow and acting like a servant. Stop. It. Not.”

Kim didn’t reply, she simply laid there on Shego’s lap, still reading her report.

It took a moment for the significance of that fact to fully assert itself in Shego’s mind.

“ _ Are you fucking-!” _

“Inside voice, please,” Kim replied in that aggravatingly calm voice. “Some of us are trying to work.”

“It doesn’t work on you?!” Demand.

“No. It never has.”

“But-!”

“I obey because I  _ want  _ to obey.” Quietly, not meeting her eyes. “Except in areas where you’re being silly. It’s my job to protect you, even if it means acting like a servant so everyone else forgets I’m even there.”

“You’re more than just a fucking bodyguard.”

“Yes, but the less they remember that the more useful I am overall.” Going back to her paperwork. “And since you can’t stop me, I’m afraid you’re just going to have to learn to live with it.”

Kim didn’t protest when her head thumped on the couch as Shego surged to her feet, throwing her papers down on the coffee table and stalking out of the room. Her mind was clearly bent on destroying something, and that meant the sparring room. Her General didn’t immediately follow, but she glanced up to be certain one of the guards did. Dutifully, she finished reading the reports, then scanned through Shego’s as well. Dry, boring work, but necessary. 

Eventually she reentered the main living area, and was surprised to find Shego there with Yori and Ron’s daughters at the table playing a board game. 

“Man,” Shego said as she moved her piece back to the (look up Candy Land rules). “I think you guys are cheating. Seriously, that’s the third time I’ve gone back to _____.”

“What happened to getting work done?” Kim asked as she came to lean over the back of the couch. 

“There has to be some perk to being the queen,” Shego replied, not looking at her. One daughter is beside her, the other in her lap. “So, go on, read all the reports, and then tell me what’s important. You’re good at that, right?” Dryly. 

Kim rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t mind that much. Shego is cute with the girls. “Fine, fine...”

-090-

Six months into ruling, after another meeting where Kim is acting unusually quiet and servile...

Shego was surprised to find Dr. Possible waiting in her rooms afterwards, a frown clearly in place and the set of her jaw tight with anger.

“Ah, can I help you, Dr. Possible?” she asked, aware that while she did have the ability to order the older woman around it wouldn’t please her Princess. And that, for some reason, was becoming more and more important as of late, pleasing her Princess. 

“I should hope so,” the woman snapped, glaring at the Queen. “Seeing as you’re the one treating my daughter like a floor mat and not the helper she’s supposed to be.”

“A...floormat?” A little lost. “I’m sorry, I...”

“Serving coffee at the table? Fetching papers like a secretary in front of visiting dignitaries. That ridiculous bow she’s doing now? That’s not treating her like a floormat?!”

Shego goes still, then asks carefully, “Do you know your daughter, Dr. Possible? And if you do, what in the world gives you any idea that of the two of us I’m the one giving the orders?”

That makes Dr. Possible pause. “Pardon me?”

“I didn’t ask her to serve coffee, she just did it,” Shego explained with exaggerated patience. “I didn’t ask her to bow, she started that on her own. It’s effective too, it even fooled you. I did ask her to get the papers, but I asked her to ask someone else, not to get them herself. She made that choice. She’s the one acting like she’s just a doormat, because she thinks letting people assume she’s not that important will be an advantage in the long-run. I said no, she ignored me. And look what’s happening. She’s getting her way. Because of all the fucking people in the world, I can’t tell her no and that stupid face she makes when she doesn’t get her way? Try receiving it  _ in your fucking head. _ ” Shego flushes as she realizes she may have said too much. Clearing her throat, she turns away and straightens her shirt unnecessarily. “She’s not a floormat. Alright?”

Dr. Possible realizes her mouth is hanging open, and closes it quickly. “...I was mistaken then.”

“Yes, you were.”

Dr. Possible considers something else. “She can hide things from you sometimes, yes?”

“...yes.”

“Can you from her?”

“Only with pink elephants.” Grumbling.

“So that’s what that means.”

“Yes. It’s a...method to confound mind-readers. Apparently it works here too.”

“Are you going to hide this talk?”

“Has Dr. D asked you out for coffee again?”

They both stare at each other blank-faced.

“Oh look,” Shego said brightly. “Things we both don’t want to talk about.” Looking away. “He’s a good guy, so you should make up your mind. It’s not fair to him not to.”

“And you have room to talk?” Tartly.

Shego just flushes and stays silent. 

That’s when Kim walks in. “Shego, there’s...mom?”

“I think that’s everything,” Dr. Possible said briskly, brushing her hands together as though just finishing something. “You’re right, Shego, I was just being concerned over nothing. I’m just leaving, honey.”

Kim blinks at her, and Dr. Possible remembers too late that Kim can sense lies and obfuscation. So instead she goes. “It was a private talk. Let it go, ok?”

Glances at Shego. Pink elephants. “...ok.”

Her mom leaves.

“She isn’t...angry, right?”

“Not with you, and not anymore.”

“Alright.”

“What did you bring me now?”

Back to business.

-090-

With their rare forays into ‘normal life’, it took some time for Kim to realize how common ‘dust’ usage was becoming among the humans. (Alien flowers, different colors, blah blah blah)

She mentions it to Ron. 

“Oh, yeah. When Yori was pregnant with with little Miko, her nurse recommended a pinch of the green powder in her juice or water every morning to help with the morning sickness.”

“Did it?”

“She said it helped. She told her sister, and she said it helped too. I’ve used it a few times when food experiments have gone horribly wrong and my stomach feels like I’m about to die.”

(Green: settles upset stomach. Yellow: induces a slight euphoria and general sense of well-being. Blue: helps the body heal itself faster. White: Causes the brain damage. Red: perks one up. Purple: Puts one to sleep more easily. Black: makes one more calm)

“Huh. Do you use any of the others?”

“We have a sampler kit, but I never did. Yori used the yellow once, on her, uh, you know. Monthly. She liked it, but she said she’d feel safer if the kids were taken care of. She slept like a rock afterwards, and worried about not waking up if one of them needed her. A lot of people do, apparently. Sleep really heavily afterwards, I mean.”

“The Al’Theal use them too.”

“What for?”

“I haven’t looked yet, but it’s probably the same thing.”

She forgets about it for awhile, until her next monthlies. It isn’t going well. She asks Ron if he’d mind getting her some of the yellow to put in her coffee just to try. He does. 

Kim sipped the drink, and it tasted no different than normal. Shego was still in her bathroom preparing for the day, but there was plenty that still needed doing. She turned back to the papers in hand, and read as she drank the coffee like normal. She hadn’t eaten yet, but she liked waiting for Shego. If they ate together it usually made the day go more smoothly than if she didn’t wait for her Queen.

It began as a light flutter along her shoulders, and quickly slithered it’s way down her spine. Absently, she drained the rest of her coffee and smiled at the way the flavors danced over her tongue. Perhaps this yellow dust may be worth further investment, she thought as a bubbling of joy in her chest made her want to giggle. Her shirt felt a bit tight, though, and she wondered absently if the heat had been accidentally left on again. Rising from her seat, she moved back for more coffee. And perhaps, a touch more dust.

“Ron?” she heard herself say, thoughts and feelings becoming far away. 

“Yeah, KP?” he replied, busy over the stove. “You think her majesty is feeling an omelette or some french toast today? Or both?”

He looked up as Kim came up beside him, and to his shock she leaned in and kissed him. 

This is, of course, when Yori walked in with Shego. The Queen stood there with her mouth open as Yori shouted something in Chinese. Ron yanks away, and Kim lets him giggling. 

“I can explain. No wait, I can’t. She kissed _ me _ -”

“Princess,” Shego said as Kim approached her slowly, hips swaying. It’s mesmerising, and making it hard to focus. As is something else that she can’t quite identify. “What-?”

Arms slide around Shego’s neck, and suddenly they’re kissing. With a soft ‘pop’ their lips part, and Shego blinks in a daze. She hears Ron say ‘yellow powder’ and something in her mind makes the connections. Kim is still hanging on her, giggling into her neck. She reaches up, and with a soft burst of plasma puts Kim to sleep. 

“You,” she cut in as the conversation when from heated to boiling. “Both of you. Come with me.”

“ _ He- _ !”

“ _ Shut up and do it. _ ”

She didn’t like using the Command voice on people she considered, well, friends she supposed. But right now, she didn’t have the time for niceties. Ron is worried when he realizes she’s carrying Kim. 

“What-?”

“Shut up.”

“...yes ma’am.”

They all file into Kim’s room. Shego puts her on the neatly made bed (so Kim) and throws the quilt at the end over her, just in case.

“Now,” she said pointing at Ron, “tell me what you did.”

He explains, quickly and succinctly.

“Ok. I need to  _ look something up _ . Both of you, sit down and  _ zip it _ .”

They take the two chairs in the room, both exchanging pointed looks. Yori is still furious. Ron guilty but so not his fault, so stop being angry! 

Shego delves. 

Fifteen minutes later she opens her eyes and sighs.

“So...?” Ron, hopefully.

“What you did,” Shego said in a too-quiet voice, “was feed her what is essentially an aphrodisiac on fucking steroids.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Yori. “I’ve had yellow powder. It feels good, but not good enough to make me kiss someone I’m not married to.” Pointed look.

“She kissed me!”

“You’re human,” Shego cut in before it could devolve like before. “Kim is...less human.”

“What do you mean?”

“Physically we didn’t change, but our brains did. The chemical process caused by the dust reacted like it would with an Al’Theal. Did she eat breakfast?”

“She was waiting for you.”

“And on an empty stomach...you’re lucky all she did was kiss you.” And so am I. She doesn’t pursue that thought further.

“This is all very well to speculate, but it doesn’t change that she kissed Ron. Does that mean something?”

“I don’t think so,” Shego said, deciding she could withstand a little personal embarrassment if it would end the argument sooner. “Considering the fact that she kissed me too.”

That gave them pause.

“When?” Ron asked, frowning.

“When your wife tried to verbally flay your flesh from your bones. In Chinese.”

“You speak Chinese, Shego-san?”

“Yes. And some of those were impressively invective. I might be asking you about the one about the farmer, though, I don’t think I understood the implication.” She doesn’t mention her Translation gift. 

“Ah...” Yori is red now with embarrassment. 

“It wasn’t Kim’s fault, it wasn’t Ron’s fault. It was an accident. A stupid one, because Kim should have looked up the dust before she tried it, but an accident all the same. And I think we should just leave it at that, because if you make anything bigger of it she’s going to feel more guilty than she already is when she wakes up.” Clearing her throat. “If anything, you’re lucky she didn’t try to attack you when you walked past,” she went on, rolling her eyes. “If I’m translating the links right, she’d have kissed just about anyone who walked in the room at that point.”

That is technically a lie, but Kim isn’t there to contradict her so she says it anyways. It’ll help the couple feel better.

“...I understand, Shego-san.” Yori is a deeper red.

“Now go make up somewhere else. Ron, bring my breakfast here when you’re done. And coffee without dust, please and thank you.” A dry imitation of Kim. 

“You’re staying with her, Shego-san?”

“I put her to sleep with plasma. I don’t know how long she’ll sleep for, or how she may...feel when she wakes up. I’d rather she not embarrass herself more if we can help it, she is the General of the human race.” Blank faced, and totally not admitting that she would be exceedingly jealous of Kim accidentally kissed anyone else. Also a little worried about having put her to sleep with plasma before the dust ‘ran its course’. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

They leave.

Shego works from the side table Kim keeps in there the rest of the day. She has to cancel a few meetings, but considers that no loss. She also spends more time delving, understanding the dusts more. They could be useful, but they will definitely be staying away from the yellow.

Kim wakes up around dinner time, her stomach a hollow knot and her head a little hazy.

“Well, hello sleepy head,” a wry voice said from beside her. “Enjoy your nap?”

Sitting up to find Shego seated in the armchair by the bed, papers in hand. “What...how did I...?” Thinking back, her mouth drops open. “I-!”

“It’s fine. I handled it.” Shego sends with the words firm certainty, which is a fairly simple thing to do.

“But Ron-...I have to apologize. I would  _ never _ -”

“He knows,” Shego cut in calmly. “As does Yori.”

“She  _ saw that _ ?”

“Yes. But, like I said Princess, it’s done and over. I took care of it.”

“ _ How _ ??”

“Delved the Great Weaving thingy. Found the right links. You shouldn’t take the yellow dust, not unless you’re planning on locking yourself in a room with someone for a day or two. It’s affect on Al’Theal...I’ll just show you the link.”

Fingertips touching makes it easier. Shego guides Kim, and then steps back. Kim’s eyes pop open a few seconds later, face flaming red. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Kim Possible, I think that might be the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say.” It’s better than focusing on what’s going through Kim’s head. Oh, pink elephants. Pink elephants. Pink, pink, pink elephants...

“Is that because of something in my head or your head?” Kim muttered as she rubbed at her reddened cheeks. Shego gives her a look, and she waves at her like ‘forget it’. “...I still feel like I should apologize,” she said, eyes glued to the comforter.

“If you do,” Shego replied carefully. “I would keep it short and simple. Don’t try to explain anything, because that might make it worse.”

“Because...he and I...”

“Yeah, that.” Clearing her throat again. “She’s ok right now, so let’s keep it that hm? Stoppable is a competent cook, and I don’t want to replace him.”

“You actually care.”

“...it’s a bad habit I’ve fallen into. Better try and break it soon or who knows what might happen.” Getting up from the bed.

“Did I...what happened after...?”

“I put you to sleep,” Shego said, holding up a hand. “Plasma. Sorry. You’ll probably have a little bit of a headache from it.”

“And...that’s it? I stayed asleep?”

“Yes, I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Why?”

“Didn’t think it’d be a good idea to spread around the news that the General was locking lips with whoever she could get her hands on.” Over her shoulder. “I need to go see to a few things. You should go eat.”

Kim can’t really protest. She does make sure Shego’s guards go with her. 

Ron is in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He gives her a careful grin.

“Hey, KP, how’re you feeling?”

“Like a horrible friend. I am really sorry....”

“It’s fine. Yori and I both understand.”

“Thanks.” Deep breath of relief. “And...no more yellow powder.”

“Yeah, definitely no more yellow powder. Hungry?”

“Starving, actually.”

“Let me get this in the oven, and I’ll put together a snack. Given that you haven’t eaten all day, I don’t think it’ll ruin your appetite.”

“Thanks.”

“So, I was wondering....”

“Hm?” Sitting on the barstool.

“What did Shego say about you kissing her?”

“I  _ what _ ?!”

-090-

Shego was entirely fine with missing dinner due to an emergency. Because of that, she doesn’t see Kim before heading straight to bed. It’s late enough that Kim doesn’t stop her to talk, though she can tell she wants to. The next morning Kim is going with Dr. Drakken to an early meeting with some of the Al’Theal about something they’re having a hard time translating. Shego doesn’t emerge until later. Ron doesn’t mention Kim’s shock yesterday, or her obvious embarrassment afterwards. 

Kim does have the security footage of all of the cameras available on her phone, so she goes to take a look. Drakken wonders why she’s so red, and she tells him it’s nothing and shoves the phone in her pocket. 

That’s when the tunnel collapses.

-090-

“What happened?” Shego demanded as she strode through the building, surrounded by bodyguards and aides alike. 

“Collapse of a tunnel to one of protected labs, ma’am,” an aide said, nearly jogging to keep up. “General Possible-”

“Is alive. I can tell. Get a crew together immediately to get her and whoever was with her  _ out of there _ .”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Dr. Drakken was with her.” Shego paused, looking at Dr. Possible who had been waiting at a crossing corridor for her. 

“Then we’re getting them both out,” Shego said with grim determination. “With me.”

“Thank you.”

-090-

Kim coughed as she came too, her vision all in the greys that suggested a total lack of light. Her sides ached a bit, and there was something wet and warm trickling down her face, but she wasn’t as battered as she thought. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. 

The tunnel had collapsed, but part of the wall had fallen in at an angle and caught the debris so it formed a tiny cave in the midst of the rubble.

A groan made her reevaluate her situation. Scrambling to the side, she uncovered Dr. Drakken, lying flat on his back and buried up to his hips in debris from the fall.

“Oh...my legs...” he said weakly as he coughed away some of the dust. “They’re...”

“Hold still, Dr. D,” she said as she helped finish clearing at least his upper body off. “Let me take a look...”

“Possible,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “You’re...alright?”

“Just bumps and scrapes,” she replied, carefully shifting rubble that she could reach to see if it would move. “Nothing serious.”

“Good...that’s...good...” Coughing again. “Your...mom....shouldn’t lose another...” Coughing harder.

“Stop talking, Dr. D. You need to save your strength.”

“How...bad...?”

“Not good.” Calmly. “But not impossible.”

“I thought...nothing was...impossible...for a Possible...”

She glanced back, and caught him smiling with his eyes closed.

“Dr. D?”

He didn’t answer.

Shit.

-090-

Shego made it up to the checkpoint that had been set up to stop people from entering the collapsed tunnel. Gets the update, a few people were at either end of the section that collapsed when it happened. One is dead, two severely injured. A few other minor injuries. No sign of Kim or Dr. D. She announces Kim is alive and she needs to get as close as possible before the crews get in there. They let her through.

Shego goes straight up to the rubble wall, and lays a hand on it, closing her eyes.

_ Princess? _

_ Shego! _

A rush of relief on both sides. Rapid sharing. Shego tries to orient herself, and realizes Drakken is buried in the opposite wall. So they have to dig from her side, not the other. 

_ We’re coming _ .

It’s a promise.

-090-

Kim carefully lifted Drakken’s head in the pitch dark, laying it in her lap.

“Kim?” he asked, his breathing harsh in the closed silence.

“Hm?” she replied, trying to slow her own breathing. The air wouldn’t last forever.

“About...your mom...” Kim stays silent. “...I’m going to tell her...that I love her...” Still silent. “...if I live...of course...” Wheezing laugh. “...so stupid...to wait this long...ten years...” He coughs again.

“Shhh,” she said, patting his head. “It’s fine. Just rest.”

“Is it...really?”

“Yeah, it is.” Smoothing his hair down gently. “If we make it, it’s fine. Just...make her happy.”

“I will...”

“Hang in there, Dr. D. Helps’ coming.”

“I...know...”

-090-

“What aren’t you telling me?” Dr. Possible asked as she watched Shego stare at the men and women working to clear the rubble without causing a further collapse. 

“What makes you say that?” Shego asked, eyes still locked on the prize.

“You ordered to have the surgery prepped. You said Kim and Dre...Dr. Drakken are alright.”

“You can call him Drew.”

“Which one of them is hurt?”

“Both of them. They had a tunnel collapse on them.”

“Which one needs surgery?”

“...Drew, probably. He’s buried to his waist in rubble. It’s...going to be bad, I’m fairly sure of it.”

“Kim couldn’t get him out?”

“No. She’s made him as comfortable as she can.”

“Are you and she...?”

“Too far away. I know she’s...ok. The direction. A general idea of what she’s doing. That’s it.”

“And...?”

“She’s worried.” Shrugging. “I imagine that’s normal for someone trapped in a collapsed tunnel.”

“I see.” Her lips thinning, she’s thinking.

“He wouldn’t ask you to do the surgery yourself.”

“I’m probably his best chance to walk again if the damage is as bad as I think it might be.”

“I couldn’t say, I’m not a doctor.”

“Well, I am.” Snapped sharply. “I’ll do it myself, if it’s got to be done.”

“As you say, Dr. Possible.” Mildly.

“Are you going to let her out of your sight after this?” asked more quietly.

Shego glances at her, then mutters, “Probably not.”

“We’re both cowards.”

“Yeah, looks like it.”

-090-

The team breaks through. Shego is there before anyone can stop her, and she’s the first through the hole into the tiny space. Two others follow. She has Kim and the other two grab Dr. D, and then uses her plasma to melt the stone above him together so that it won’t fall and crush him as they ease him out. It’s slow, grueling work, but suddenly he’s free. They ease him through the hole onto a stretcher. Dr. Possible is beside it, and snaps out some orders to the nurses with her before they rush off down the hall. 

“Shego...”

“It’s fine, Princess,” the Queen said, giving her a wry look and slinging an arm over her shoulders.. “It’ll be ok now.”

“How do you know?”

“Just do.” Shrugging. “C’mon, we’ll go wait and see how the surgery goes.”

-090-

The operation lasted several hours. At the end of it, Dr. Possible sat exhausted in the changing room still covered in the blood of someone she loved. Someone still alive. Someone...who needed to know exactly what he meant to her.

Ann Possible stood and cleaned up, changing into scrubs when her own clothes proved unsalvageable. She walked to recovery room, and pulled one of the chairs over to bed and sat in it heavily. Drew lay under the blankets, breathing slowly in and out to the steady  _ beep beep _ that meant his heart was still beating. 

She wanted to talk. To let the words that had been growing in her chest for months finally come out. But...he wouldn’t hear her. Not yet. 

She laid her head on her arms and watched him sleep. 

-090-

Kim and Shego had both come by more than once to check on Dr. Possible. At some point, she’d fallen asleep, and Kim had eased a blanket over her mother to keep her warm. A bed would have been better, but she didn’t think her mother would be convinced to leave for anything. 

“Princess?” Kim looked up from her book. Shego’s standing, looking in the room to the window. Kim stands up next to her and looks.

Drakken is awake, and reaches forwards to touch Ann’s face. Ann wakes, and he goes to drop his hand. She catches it in hers, and pulls it back to her cheek.

“I think I need to sleep,” Shego said around an enormous yawn, tugging the zombie Kim after her. Bodyguards who she’s forgotten are present leap to surround them. 

_ I think I do too. _

_ Too tired to speak? _

_ This is easier. _

_ Yeah, it is. _

Eventually they make it make to the rooms. Everything is dark. Shego takes Kim straight to her bathroom and makes her go shower. Kim is surprised to find her there when she gets out, in her pjs and on Kim’s bed. 

“Aren’t you exhausted.”

“Yes, but it’s generally considered rude to sleep in someone else’s bed without asking first.” Standing, but her eyes are on the floor. “Look, there’s no point in arguing. I know you aren’t ok. A tunnel collapsed on your head. So...it’s fine. I’ll stay until you’re ok again.”

“...thank you.”

She hugs Shego tightly, and to her surprise Shego hugs her back. 

_ The five minutes you were passed out and I couldn’t tell if you would wake up again or not were the scaredest I’ve been in years _ .

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Stop apologizing.  _

_ Yeah. Ok.  _

Kim’s not sure why she’s crying, but she is and Shego just holds her and lets her get it all out. And when it’s done, she hands her the tissues, and sleeps next to her in the big bed to help keep the nightmares away. 

-090-

A week later, Shego’s still staying with her at night and neither of them seem inclined to stop it. It just becomes a habit, though they switch to Shego’s bed as it’s bigger and her curtains do a better job of blocking out the early morning light.

-090-

Drakken heals up, he and Dr. Possible are dating. It’s all sweet, and everyone loves it. 

-090-

Shego’s parents and brothers visit. The interaction with her father is particularly difficult, and at the end of it she’s exhausted from trying to not fight with him. Kim is simply there for her, and something about just arms touching or a head in the other’s lap helps make everything a little more OK. 

-090-

Shego rules as justly as she can. Does a big diplomatic visit/party to finish off her one-year anniversary of taking over the planet (basically). Delegates from all over the world attend. Everyone eats a lot, and Kim is mingling with the guests afterwards when the dessert trays come around. 

Candied curry pecans, or so she thinks from the yellowish tint. She accepts a cup, and slowly nibbles on them as she chats and mingles and does her best to be diplomatic. Thankfully, after half an hour Shego decides to retire so she can leave too. They go together, Kim still nibbling on her curried nuts. 

Shego asks what they are. 

“Candied curry pecans. Want one?” Shego tries one. Then pauses.

“I don’t think they’re curried.”

“Are you sure?”

“The flavor isn’t right.”

“Well, I don’t  _ feel _ funny like last time.”

“How much did you eat?”

“Alot.” Giving Shego a haughty look. “I had to, it would have been impolite not to.”

“Right...you should still stop eating those.”

“I think they’re fine. I would have noticed by now. Besides, the fact that I kissed you last time was apparently so unmemorable you forgot to even mention it later. What’s the worst that could happen?”

-090-

Kim woke up in Shego’s bed, curled up around a very warm and very naked Queen. Sitting up, she realized her own lack of clothes, and felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. What...?

It was a bruise, like a bite mark, on Shego’s bared shoulder that brought it all back.  _ She _ had made that mark, right after...

Oh _ fuck _ .

Which, a voice in the back of her mind said mildly, was precisely what she’d done. 

They’d...shit. And then-...scenes replayed in her mind, like a movie. The way she’d pinned Shego to the bed, the satisfaction of making protests melt away into moans, the pleasure of hands trying to push her away now pulling her closer still-

Had she...violated Shego?

Kim’s stomach turned to ice. 

This wasn’t what she’d wanted. Hoped for. This wasn’t  _ right _ . 

Guilt flooded her entire being, and she fled. 

-090-

Ron came in to the Presidential suite early as usual, a crate of food in hand and whistling to himself softly. He was surprised to smell coffee the moment he stepped past the vigilant guards, but not so much as to be worried. Kim did rise early sometimes, and coffee was usually the first thing she wanted. 

Finding the General of the World curled up on the couch, staring out the window wrapped up in a blanket with an untouched cup of coffee in front of her and tears streaming down her face, that all changed.

“KP?” he asked, setting the box aside and hurrying over to her.

“Ron,” she said, not looking at him, “I think I’ve done something wrong.”

“What do you mean? Kim, did something happen at the meeting last night?”

“Yes.”

“...we aren’t at war, are we?”

Kim blinks, then sees him for the first time. “No, Ron, not...not that.”

“...ok. Then what’s wrong?”

She can’t say it. Her face turns red, and the tears come again, but she just can’t say it. 

“KP?” Starting to panic. “KP, it isn’t...Shego’s alright, right?”

She cries all the harder. 

“KP-!”

Yori comes in with the girls, sees a panicked Ron standing over a crying Kim. Usually Saturday morning is special cheesy pancake day, and they all eat together. Kim looks away, trying to wipe away her tears. Yori shoos her girls into the kitchen and sends Ron with them to start cooking. She goes and sits with Kim, waiting until the trio is too busy to pay attention and starts to talk.

“So...you found out?”

“Found out...?” Still trying to pretend nothing is wrong. “What is there to find out?”

“I mean, you had to know it was coming.”

“No, I’m pretty sure what happened last night was nowhere near on my list of possibilities, ever.”

“Now that is being overdramatic.”

“Overdramatic?” Voice rising a bit.

“I mean, you could argue that it’s a bit soon, but really we’ve all seen it coming these last ten years.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Kim, he’s marrying your mom, not you. And I think you should calm down, because if she sees you reacting like this to the news it’s going to really upset her.”

“We’re having two different conversations, aren’t we?”

“No, we aren’t.”

“Yori, I’m upset because last night I ingested a lot of yellow dust and, at the worst, possibly raped Shego. At the best, consent was definitely coerced and I feel like the worst human being that ever existed. Now what  _ the fuck _ are you talking about?”

Yori’s mouth fell open.

The door to the outer hallway opened at the same time. And in came her mother and Drakken, smiling at each other with their hands linked together. Until they see Kim’s face. Drakken goes to let go, but her mother’s grip firms and she meets her daughter’s gaze steadily. 

Kim swears under her breath, and stalks away to the balcony, slamming the door behind herself. 

“Well,” Ann Possible said with a forced smile, “that didn’t go the way I’d hoped.”

“Actually, Possible-san,” Yori said, her face pale, “that had almost nothing to do with your engagement. And...I think I may have accidentally made things worse.”

-090-

Kim hated the balcony. It was a security nightmare. But for once, she rather hoped someone was out there, preparing to line her up in their scope and let a single, effective bullet fly. It would certainly make things easier. She would die, and Shego would probably live. She’d find a different General, a better one. One who wouldn’t do stupid, horrible things to her. They’d save the world, and that would be it. Because she couldn’t imagine Shego not succeeding, not for something this important.

The door opened, and her mother stepped out. 

“So,” she said as she sat next to her daughter on the wicker love-seat, “Is it me or...?”

“Yori didn’t tell you?”

“Yori is currently sobbing into her husband’s shoulder, and thinks she just ended the free world at we know it,” her mother replied softly. “I didn’t press for details.”

“Fuck.” 

“If there is one thing I wish you hadn’t picked up from the Queen, it’s her language.”

“Yes, well, hopefully my proclivity for sexual harassment won’t rub off on her.”  _ Though, god knows I tried hard enough last night _ ...

“...Kimmie, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

So Kim explains.

At the end of it, her mother has a curious expression on her face.

“That disgusted with me that you don’t know what to say? It’s alright, I hardly know what to say myself.”

“No, I just...I thought were already sleeping with her.”

“ _ What _ .” Mouthing hanging open. “Why...?”

“You sleep in the same bed as her every night. The guards talk. And, I heard something I probably wasn’t meant to once. ‘Fuck me’ followed by ‘is that a command or...?’” Kim’s face is solid red now. “I mean, your business is your business and you’re certainly old enough to sleep with whoever you want as long as you’re being safe about it. I just...assumed...” Shrugging.

“No. We weren’t. Aren’t. Hadn’t before last night.” Rubbing her face with both hands. “Is that what  _ everyone _ thinks?”

“Well, it’s obvious that you’re close. The mental link probably doesn’t help. You don’t realize how obvious it is when you’re holding a second conversation behind the whatever else is going on. At least to those of us who know you well.” Smiling a bit. “And there was the time I yelled at Shego before she set me straight on a few things.” She tells the story. “I’ve been convinced she’s at least half in love with you since then. And then there was the cave in and...Drew and I sorted things out, I thought you had too.”

“I took advantage of her, mom. How could she possibly still want me after something like that?”

“Don’t you think you should talk to her and let her make that decision?”

Kim glances down and sees the ring. “So...he popped the question?”

“Yes.” Her mom’s smile still glows despite everything else. “I know he’s not your father, but...”

“He makes you happy,” Kim cut in gently. “As long as he does that, it’s fine. I know it’s been a lot longer for you than it has for me, and I know he’s helped you through a lot. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Bubblebutt, that means a lot.”

“Mo-om.” But it’s half-hearted. She stiffens, and Ann glances back inside. Shego has entered the room. “...I don’t think I can face her. Not yet.”

“Kimberly...”

“I feel like I betrayed everything that was ever between us, mom. If Dr. D had done that to you, would you still be marrying him?”

“I suppose it would depend.”

“On?”

“Whether he had a choice. The circumstances. And...how it made me feel at the time.” Kim gives her a shocked look. Her mother colors a bit. “Can you remember everything, Kim?” she said, looking away. 

“...no.”

“Then, you don’t actually know that you...violated anything. She stayed with you after the fact. I’d say that that speaks to her not being as...unwilling as you think she was. This is Shego we’re talking about, and I have a hard time believing that even with your ‘gifts’ you would have been able to overpower her if she really didn’t want you there. And she has the coms, she could have had guards in the room to restrain you within seconds if she’d felt that powerless to stop you.” Clearing her throat. “She’s not exactly the type to just...lie there and take it if she doesn’t want it.”

“...I hadn’t thought about that.” Grudging. 

“How does she...feel?”

“Pink elephants.” Shrugging. “Which...just means that whatever it is she doesn’t want to talk about it right now.” And it’s a strain for her to sense even that, at this distance.

“So you should go ask her.”

“Later. Maybe.”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“I come by it honestly.” Giving her mother a flat look.

“...true.”

-090-

For anyone who hadn’t known their Queen well, she would have appeared, well, normal. She came into the kitchen, bid everyone a good morning, gave the girls high-fives and requested her pancakes and coffee be brought to the office, she had work to do. She then asked Dr. D how it went, and promptly offered her congratulations when he said Ann said yes. She then continued on her way to the office, closing the door behind herself with no more than a quiet click.

The number of things wrong with the scenario were enough to make all the adult’s skin crawl.

“She didn’t crack one joke,” Drakken said shivering.

“Or make fun of your ridiculous hat,” Yori added to her husband.

“Hey!” He frowns. “Did she...actually say she would try cheesy pancakes?”

“Yes, I do believe she did.”

“...yeah, something is definitely wrong.” Shooting a look at his wife, “Andnoyoudidnotbreaktheworld. Husband’s honor.”

Ann comes back inside, alone. Drakken gives her a look, and she smiles. Then frowns. Then throws her hands up. “I need coffee and pancakes. Ron?”

“Coming up, Mrs. Dr. P.” Pausing. “Would that be Mrs. Dr. D from now on?”

“I think I like the sound of that,” smiling at Drakken who lights up at that.

“So...Kim-san is...?”

“Being stubborn,” Ann replied frankly. “And hard-headed. Which she, unfortunately, got from me.”

Ron has Shego’s food ready. Drakken offers to take it to her.

-090-

Shego knew the paperwork in front of her was important. The gathering of the delegations from across the globe meant a series of meetings that could potentially change the entire global policy for the better were set up. The first was this afternoon, and she needed to be prepared. But she simply couldn’t make her mind focus past the distant panic and guilt coming from her Princess.

She really was an idiot. 

She should have tried harder, to get Kim to throw her dessert away. Maybe, with less of the dust in her system, it wouldn’t have spiraled so far out of control. But she was selfish, no matter what Kim thought. She wanted what she wanted, and the dust was a way to have her cake and eat it too. A frisky Princess for an hour or two, she had thought that perhaps there would be some kissing. Some...light petting. Teasing. Nothing serious. Nothing they couldn’t bounce back from. Kim might be embarrassed in the morning, but it wouldn’t last long and things could go back to the way they were.

Because, if there was one thing Shego was certain of, it was Kim couldn’t possibly miss how much she cared about her and if she hadn’t done something about it by now then it was because...she didn’t want to. 

It had made for, well, a lot of pink elephant moments lately, as Shego had found her own control slipping a little at a time. Which had led to the disaster last night.

God, she’d been beautiful, taking off her suit where Shego was plainly mean to see. The way their bodies had fit together when Kim had first pushed in close, the feel of lips on her neck, the eager hands pushing at her dress...it had been too much. She hadn’t been able to stop things when she should have, hadn’t had the strength of will to even use her plasma. Instead, she’d allowed herself to use the person she cared about to fulfill her own selfish desires. 

She was disgusted with herself, and desperate to keep it to herself.

The door opened, and Drakken stuck his head in with the tray in hand.

“Hungry?” he asked, a fake smile fixed on his face.

“Not really,” she replied, her smile from earlier gone. “Just...leave it on the table. I’ll take the coffee now, though, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” He brings it to her. Then doesn’t leave, just stand there looking at her oddly.

“What?” Slight snap to her voice.

“That’s more like the Shego I know,” he said with a sigh of relief. “Hiding behind anger instead of dealing with difficult things.”

“Oh, wonderful, now you’re a shrink too? Steal another PHD when I wasn’t looking?” 

“And using insults to distract people.” He sits with a sigh. “This I can deal with. The fake politeness...that was creepy as hell. Don’t do that again.”

“Oh, so you prefer it when I verbally flay people instead of being nice?”

“Well...it’s more you.” Shrugs. “To be honest for a moment I was fairly sure I would find a control chip on the back of your neck.”

“Wonderful. You act nice, and everyone thinks something is wrong.”

“Something is wrong.” Giving her a pointed look. 

“...I did something I shouldn’t have.” Not looking at him. “And...I don’t know what to do now.”

“Cheat on Kim with another woman?”

Giving him blank look. “That’s so far off the mark, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, I can’t think of anything else you could do. I mean, I know you guys aren’t open about things, but cleary-”

“Clearly  _ what _ ?” Dangerous tone.

“You’re...together. More or less”

“No, we aren’t.”

“No need to play coy, Shego.” Rolling his eyes. “We all know you sleep with her every night.”

“As in ‘in the same bed’, yes. That’s it.”

“...you’re serious.” Disbelief.

“Yes, I’m serious!” Glaring at him. Then flushing hotly. “Or, at least...”

“So, you did sleep with her?”

“Once.” More quietly. “Last night.”

“Then what’s the sitch? She loves you, you love her. I’m marrying her mom. We’ll make it a double wedding, and dance all night to celebrate. What do you say?” Double finger-gun pointing at Shego with a wink.

“She doesn’t love me, Dr. D.” Entirely serious.

“...why would you say that?” Confused. “Of course she does. She’s built an entire life around keeping you safe and seeing your empire of the world prosper. If that’s not love...”

“It’s the fucking bond, Drew.” Angry now. “It...forces her to be like that. Makes her become someone she’s not. We’re in each other’s heads, alright? There’s no way she doesn’t know how I feel, it’s like a fucking neon sign in my brain, right? But, she doesn’t do anything about it. I mean, we kind of do the banter-flirting thing, but we’ve always done that. That’s just how we talk. Everything she does do for me? That’s just the bond. And I  _ hate it _ . Because as much as I want  _ her _ , I want her of her own free will. Not because of some stupid mental black-magic fuckery some alien did to our heads.” Sighing. “And last night I completely fucked that up, so...fuck.”

“...I still don’t understand how sleeping with her is messing things up?”

She explains the yellow dust.

“...so you think that makes her actions...involuntary.”

“Yes, obviously.”

“Shego...you know that isn’t right. You’ve looked at the links surrounding the dust. They don’t work for just  _ anyone _ ...”

“Attraction is not love. And I know I’m not unattractive, I make sure of it. She wouldn’t be the first girl who’s sexuality I’ve tied in knots for a bit.”

“Actually...Dr. Possible and I were asked to take part in some experimentation.” He flushes a bit. “The...Al’Theal have apparently been studying us during the ten years we were watching over you and Kim. Their findings are...rather remarkable.” Clearing his throat. “The bond you share with Kim? Humans already have something similar in place. Or, at least, we have the capability to build something of the sort. It’s love. When we love someone, choose to love them and to put them ahead of ourselves, we build a bond. A connection. And...it’s an actual measurable thing. The Al’Theal scientists, when they learned that Ann and I had...made our decision to date public, brought to us the data they had collected. The correlations are fascinating. I can, by comparing their charts to dates, tell when I began to respect her work. When my admiration for her determination became something more. When I realized I thought she was beautiful.” To himself. “When I kissed her for the first time.”

“And.” Pointed.

Dr. D colors and clears his throat. “We translated the information wrong. Attraction is not what the dust is based on. The bond is. And not just any bond, but those of affection and love. The first time, when she kissed Ron? There was probably some of their previous bond still there. At least on her side. It had been, to her, less than a year since they’d been together. And then she promptly went on to kiss you, which suggests...”

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

“You should. It’s true.”

“I still took advantage of her. I should have stopped her. If she really wanted... _ that _ ...it should have been a choice, and one made without the influence of mind-fucking alien pollen.”

“So, you both made a mistake. Because...she knew what the pollen was capable of, Shego. She’s been helping correlate the data.”

“Then why won’t she come talk to me?”

“Probably the same reason you aren’t talking to her. Stubborn wrong-headedness.” Thoughtful smirk. “Her mom can be the same way sometimes.”

“She’s a lovely lady, Dr. D. I do have to hand it to you on that one.”

“Yes she is. I’m a lucky man.” Waving a hand. “Now go get the daughter, so we can seriously have that double-wedding.”

“I still don’t believe you. I don’t believe Kim actually wants any of thing.” Sighing. “You don’t understand what they did to us, to our minds, Dr. D. I mean, I always kind of had a...thing for her once she got older, but...you can’t tell me it’s normal to just accept the man you thought you would marry is already married to someone else with kids and then promptly turn around and fall in love with your arch-nemesis? It’s literally  _ been a year _ . That’s, like, no time at all.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“Name one.”

“I’m marrying Dr. Ann Possible, the mother of a girl who used to regularly foil my brilliant if misguided evil plots on a sometimes weekly basis who was married to one of my best friends in college.”

Mic drop.

-090-

In the end, everyone leaves after an awkward breakfast. Kim eventually decides that she can’t wait forever, and there is a meeting that afternoon. She has to face Shego eventually.

She goes to the office. As soon as she gets close, pink elephants start dancing in her head. She rolls her eyes with a small, fond smile. Always, the pink elephants.

She doesn’t bother with knocking, she just goes right in, a stands in front of the desk. 

“Princess-”

“No,” Kim said quickly. “Let me go first. I’m sorry. So sorry. I didn’t...I shouldn’t have eaten the nuts, and I should have stopped when you pointed out the dust. What happened is my fault. And...if you want to press charges, or....whatever, I’ll understand. Because it’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“...what makes you think last night was your fault?” Confused.

“Because I...forced you.” Tears coming to her eyes. “I mean...I can’t remember most of it, but...”

Shego’s up and around the desk, hugging her tightly. “Stop. Just...stop. You didn’t force me. Geez...this isn’t your fault, it’s mine. I’m the one who wasn’t under the influence of some mind-fucking pollen, alright? I should have..locked you in your room for the night. Or something. Don’t blame yourself when I couldn’t tell you no.”

“No, you shouldn’t have had to tell me no.” Too wrapped up in her own guilt to listen.

“Dammit, Kim...” Leans in and kisses her, hard. “No one  _ made _ me do that, got it? No one would ever have to make me do that, I already want to do that plenty enough on my own. I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s fine. It is. I...get that it’s not for everyone. But stop  _ blaming _ yourself for-”

Kim’s lips on hers cut off the rest. Shego breaks it off quickly.

“No. Don’t...just don’t. It’s not...fair to you.”

“But...”

“Stop it. Alright?” Going back around the desk and sitting in her chair, looking away. “Fucking bond...”

“So, you’re allowed to say things like that and then expect me not to kiss you?” Sarcastic.

Giving her a sharp glance. “It’s not like that, alright? You’re...it’s the bond. Not you. And...I don’t want that.”

Kim considers that, and that for once Shego’s not blocking her with pink elephants. She’s actually trying to be honest. 

“You really think that.”

“Yes.”

“Well...” Kim comes around the desk after her, and without asking sits in her lap.

“Kim-!” Exasperated.

“No. Call me Princess.”

“...what?” Not what she expected, and is a little derailed.

“I like it when you call me Princess.”

Taking a deep breath. “....Princess.”

Kim smiles. “Good.”

Attempting to regain control. “Princess, no. Stop. This...isn’t right.”

“Why not?”

“Because...” Kim slides one of her legs around so she’s now straddling Shego’s lap. “...because...this may not be entirely your choice.” Sounding a little strained.

“Might be,” Kim agreed, much to her surprise. “But...the fact is we can’t change it now. And, to be honest, I don’t care which it is. Or where it started. The fact is,” sliding closer still, “Instead of dreaming of kissing you every night...I’d much rather do it when I’m awake.” Grinning suddenly. “Did you really like it that much last night when I...” She didn’t need to finish, Shego had caught the rest and quickly turned a brilliant shade of red.

Then, she decided, fuck it, and gave in. “I didn’t like it,” she said huskily as her hands came to rest on Kim’s hips and tugged them a little closer. “I loved it, and I’m pretty sure I’d give you anything for a repeat performance.”

“Say ‘fuck me’.”

“Fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The phone rang. 

Kim laughed.

Shego nearly lit the damn thing on fire. 

“You’d better answer,” Kim murmured as it rang again. “Could be important.”

“Are you going to behave?” Kim nibbles at her neck. “Princess....”

“Fine.” She sits back. Shego answers.

“Hello?”

“Your majesty. The delegations are requesting confirmation on...” Shego loses the thread of the conversation as she realizes Kim is taking her shirt off. “...would that be alright with you, ma’am?” Shego swallowed, mouth dry, as Kim removed her bra. “Ma’am?”

“Hm? Oh...uh, run that last bit by me again.” Kim starts unbuttoning Shego’s shirt. 

“The meeting to start at 1 pm?”

Shego glances at the clock. It’s 10 am.

“Make it 3 pm.” Kim starts pulling her shirt free of her waistband. “I mean 5.” Kim slides a hand into her bra. “Perhaps a late dinner...nope. Fuck it. Cancel everything today.”

“Everything?” Strangled sounding. “But-”

“Something came up. In fact, we’re pushing everything back to Monday. Queen's orders. I am not to be disturbed unless the damn planet is burning down. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Shego slams the phone down.

“Someone is confident in her ability to keep going,” Kim murmured as she teased the Queen of the human race with fingertips tracing up her spine.

“Princess, if you can still walk when we’re done then I will not have done my job properly.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a fuckin’ guarantee-”

The door opened.

“The fuck about ‘do not disturb do you people-!” Kim immediately turns away, though there isn’t really a way to hide the fact that she’s topless. 

“Well, if you and my stubborn daughter weren’t avoiding- oh.” Dr. Possible stops, and turns as red as her daughter. Shego is surprised and pleased to see it runs all the way to Kim’s tits.

“We worked it out.”

“Oh.” Closes the door behind herself.

“You’re not leaving.” Surprised. “I mean, I’m open to multiples but mother-daughter is a bit uncomfortable even for me...”

The look Kim and her mother give her are identical, she rolls her eyes. 

“The delegate from the African Confederate Union is demanding to see you at once,” Dr. Possible explained, pointedly looking away as Kim began to dress. “He says it is an urgent matter that simply cannot wait. He has, according to the staff, been in quite a state since early this morning.”

Shego glances at Kim who nods. Then points to Shego’s rumpled shirt. Shego stands and starts to straighten herself with a sigh. Kim helps. Dr. Possible smiles to herself. They’re all presentable.

“Ok,” Shego said as she took her seat once more. “Let him in.”

-090-

It was gravely serious. Insurgents. Etc. 

The way the story ends:

The insurgents have to be put down, and Shego personally oversees several executions as proof that she is taking responsibility for them. She and Kim travel the globe a great deal that second year, trying to help build relationship between the humans and the Al’Theal. Improved Translators help. Six months is still the limit, but no one is dying from the machines anymore. It’s a huge improvement across the board. 

Drakken and Dr. Possible get married. 

Monique and Wade hook up after Monique joins the staff permanently as the fashion police. She is, initially, seeing someone else but switches once she’s back with Wade a lot again. Shego and Wade are totally bros. Their family at the White House is super tight-knit, it’s awesomeness. 

It’s around year five when the first pod arrives. They know to watch for it, and it’s deflected back into space. That’s great, until they realize it’s going to land on another planet. 

In the end, the war against the parasites is grueling. Shego and Kim stay together to the end. Half the population of both races is wiped out, but they succeed in defeating them and eradicating them entirely with a designer virus. Al’Theal and humans agree to live in harmony, and Shego and Kim settle in to rule comfortably for the rest of their lives.

During the war, at least a few more pairs are put into the device. In the end, they make it available only those between the ages of 5 and 10. Does not make them queens and generals, only with the potential to be. The races of Earth have a bright, new future ahead. Yay!

The end. 


End file.
